Destino para dos
by Hikaru La Britachiin
Summary: KRAINE...Dos seres, dos almas, dos corazones, un destino...último capítulo mas no el final... epílogo en proceso...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!! Bueno…ignoren mi nick…este fic va a ser muy KRAINE… yo soy la escritora principal y mi buena amiga Sha-chan es la que me ayuda con los detallitos…después de todo la experta en ToS es ella…jeje…bueno…ya mucha palabrería…COMENCEMOS!!

Destino para dos

Cap 1

Kratos POV+++

Dos años. Son dos largos años sin haberlos visto y vaya que los extrañé, a todos, pero sobretodo a ellos dos. Me refiero a Lloyd, después de todo es mi hijo y es muy importante para mí, y también a Ella. Ni un solo momento he dejado de pensarla. Raine, cómo te encontrarás? Dios, aún no puedo perdonarme el no haberte dicho lo que sentía cuando tuve la oportunidad y vaya que fueron muchas, pero no lo hice, porqué? No lo sé. Tal vez porque temía que tu respuesta fuera un "No" o un "Lo siento". Puedes creerlo Raine?? Yo, aquel que ha desafiado la muerte, que a vivido mas de 4000 años, que es un ángel, YO, KRATOS… con miedo. Pero ahora que he regresado no he de cometer el mismo error. Te buscaré y te lo diré…pero…y si tu ya tienes a alguien más? Creo que no es buena idea aparecer de esa forma. No, primero necesito información, pero, dónde??... CLARO! Es tan obvio, Lloyd. Iré a verlo (después de todo TENÍA QUE) y le preguntaré, no tengo nada que perder…

Kratos aterrizó frente a una pequeña casa en las afueras de Iselia. Era la casa de Dirk, aquel enano de gran corazón que crió a su hijo durante 17 años. (NA: viva papito dirk!!!)

- Hola Ana, tanto tiempo sin verte – dice Kratos ante la tumba de quien fue su esposa para luego llamar a la puerta.

- Ya voy, voy – se escucha la voz de Dirk desde el interior. La puerta se abre – Si dig…Kratos?? – Dirk no cree lo que ven sus ojos – Kratos? E-en verdad eres tú?

- Tanto tiempo Dirk…mmmm…puedo pasar?

- Qué?...Ah…SI! Claro, pasa, pasa!! – Dirk le cede el paso a Kratos – espera un momento, ahora le aviso a Lloyd. Se pondrá tan contento!!

"Eso espero" piensa Kratos

En la habitación de Lloyd+++

Lloyd se estaba terminando de arreglar. Tenía puesto su mejor traje pero estaba teniendo problemas con el nudo de la corbata.

- Lloyd! Puedo pasar? – pregunta Dirk desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Sí papá, adelante! – dice Lloyd aún intentando atar el nudo, ya casi. Dirk entra

- Lloyd, tienes visita, una muy especial.

- Quién? – se ajustaba el nudo, finalmente.

- Kratos – Lloyd casi se ahorca con la corbata, la impresión lo hizo apretar demasiado.

- Cof, cof, quién? Cof, cof

- Kratos, Lloyd, tu pa………Lloyd??

El joven había salido como una bala hacia el primer piso dejando a Dirk hablando solo.

En el primer piso+++

Kratos curioseaba. Las diferentes cosas en la habitación eran realmente muy curiosas. (NA: GOTA!)

- KRATOS!! – el aludido voltea, solo para ver a un Lloyd volando (literalmente) hacia el.

PUM!!!!!!!! Ambos al piso.

unos minutos después+++

- Lo lamento – dice Lloyd colocándole una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza a Kratos.

- no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no estaba concentrado… pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa – Kratos observa detenidamente a su hijo – te ves muy bien Lloyd.

- Gracias, tu también…padre

- Me agrada que me llames de ese modo pero dime, cómo están los demás?

- Bastante bien. Presea, Regal, Zelos, Colette, Sheena, Genis y… - Lloyd se horroriza – RAINE!!! ME VA A MATAR!!! – mira el reloj – ES TARDE!!! Lo siento padre debo irme – Lloyd corre a la puerta

- Espera Lloyd! A donde va?

- Donde Raine! Ya todos deben de estar allá!

- Entonces te acompaño – Kratos se pone de pie – tengo ganas de verlos "de verla" (pensamiento) Cuál es la ocasión?

- La fiesta de compromiso de Raine – Kratos se paraliza

- La qué?

- La fiesta de compromiso de Raine, ella va a casarse. Bueno vamos. – Kratos no se mueve – Kratos? Ya es tarde, si te animas estaremos todos en la casa de Raine y Genis y no les diré que estas aquí…estoy seguro que tu eres quien quiere sorprenderlos. – Lloyd se va.

Las palabras de Lloyd resonaban en la cabeza de Kratos "Raine se va a casar, Raine se va a casar" Kratos no podía pensar en nada mas. El estaba consiente que esto podría pasar, es decir, un novio, alguien especial para ella, que estuviera enamorada pero, una boda? Como competir contra eso?

- Etto…señor Kratos??

- Qué pasa Dirk?

- Un cafecito?

Continuará…

Jajajajajajajajaja…el final me mata!!!... es decir, el pobre hombre esta que se muere y le ofrecen un café de la nada…ahora, para cerrar, solo me falta hacer una cosita…

GRACIAS SHA-CHAN!!! Inspiración divina en la clase de lingüística…este capi (y posible todo el fic) son para ti…un regalito…tu sabes…uno se inspira mas cuando le dedica su trabajito a alguien y después de todo tu fuiste la que me presento ToS, la que me presentó a KRAINE y la que me corrige los detallitos…y debo añadir que lo de el cafecito fue tu idea…

JA NE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HOLA NUEVAMENTE!!!! Me doy un tiempito al principio para agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron Review en mi primer capi (en la página dice tres pero solo salen dos) Gracias Shary (Kao-chan) y Zelos 69 (incluyo al tercero que aún no he podido leer) por sus comentarios…Bueno…tengo que poner también algo que me olvide en el capi pasado … ToS no me pertenece!!! ... ahora que ese punto quedó claro… Pasemos al segundo capi…

Destino para dos

Cap 2

Raine POV +++

Me voy a casar. Aún no puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que finalmente lo olvidé. Olvidé su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada, su … No Raine!! Basta!! Eso no es correcto! Es con Kyo con quien te vas a casar y no con él, no importa cuanto desees que sea lo contrario! … NO RAINE!! BAKA, BAKA!!

- Señorita Raine?

- Sí? Dime – Raine esconde perfectamente su frustración.

- Sus invitados señorita, acaban de llegar

- Muchas gracias – Raine sale de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor

- RAINE MUCHAS FELICIDADES!! – dicen todos (casi todos) cuando Raine ingresa.

- Les agradezco el que hallan venido chicos. Es muy importante para mi el que…

PUM!!!! (La puerta se abre con un gran golpe)

- LLEGUÉ!!!!

- LLOYD IRVING!!!!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! (Una mota salida de la nada le da a Lloyd en la cabeza)

- LLEGAS TARDE!!!! – Raine se acerca a Lloyd con un aura maligna a su alrededor. "corre Lloyd, corre" piensan los demás – y NO SOLO llegas tarde sino que también interrumpiste MI DISCURSO!! (Lloyd: Nani??) Y ESTABA INSPIRADA!!! (Lloyd: ¬¬U)

- Lo lamento maestra. Lo que ocurre es que se presentó algo MUY inesperado y…

- Ya, ya, ahórrate la excusa

- Sí – Lloyd se acerca a Genis y se refugia detrás de él.

- Bueno, como por culpa de ALGUIEN (fleja luminosa sobre Lloyd) no recuerdo que iba a decir…COMAMOS!!!

- Claro Raine, pero solo una pregunta – dice Zelos – tu cocinaste?

- No.

- Entonces…

- VAMOS A COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!! – dicen todos al mismo tiempo (Raine: TT)

2 horas después +++

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! – todos estaban disfrutando de la velada.

- En verdad los encontraron abrazados?

- Ya les he dicho mil veces que fue porque acabábamos de salir del agujero! No fue nada personal! – Raine dice completamente roja tanto de furia como de vergüenza

- Oh! Vamos Raine!! Sabemos muy bien que tu querías a Kratos – dice Zelos mas por molestar que en serio

- y la verdad es que ambos hacían una linda pareja – agrega Colette sin mala intención

- Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – propone Regal viendo que Raine comienza a incomodarse.

- De qué?

- no lo sé, tal vez…

- Discúlpenme – Raine interrumpe a Regal – necesito un poco de aire – Raine se levanta y sale.

- Aún no lo olvida – dice Sheena un rato después.

- De qué hablas?

- De Kratos, se va a casar con otro pero aún no lo olvida…es una lástima que él no esté.

- Sí está – A Lloyd se le escaparon las palabras

- Qué dijiste Lloyd?

- Yo? Nada! – se apresura en contestar

- "Voto de los duendes número 11: Mentir es el primer paso hacia la maldad!" (NA: o algo por el estilo) así que habla!! – exige Genis

- Bueno, esta bien. Lo haré, por el bien de Raine…- Lloyd hace una pausa dramática- Kratos ha vuelto…

Al mismo tiempo en el exterior de la casa +++

Raine POV +++

Todo a mí alrededor se empeña en que lo recuerde. Los recuerdos, las historias, las personas, cada vez que veo a Lloyd lo veo a él. No sé cuanto más podré soportarlo!! Hace mucho tiempo que admití (a mi misma) que lo amaba y ahora que puedo olvidarlo nada ni nadie me deja. Tal vez, después de la boda, mi mente y mi corazón lo dejen ir para que Kyo ocupe su lugar (comienza a llover) Es como si el cielo reflejara como me siento y llorara las lágrimas que yo quisiera dejar fluir. (Fin Raine POV)

La noche estaba muy oscura. Raine no veía a más de 2 metros de distancia. En eso, un relámpago iluminó la noche y Raine vio a alguien de pie frente a ella pero unos segundos después, junto con el segundo relámpago, la figura había desaparecido.

- Raine! – Presea y Genis habían salido a buscarla – será mejor que entres es peligroso aquí afuera.

- Lo vieron? – fue lo único que dijo Raine

- Verlo? – Pregunta Presea – aquí solo estamos nosotros.

- Ven Raine, por favor – insiste Genis

- Sí, está bien

Un tercer relámpago iluminó la noche y la silueta se volvió a distinguir. Kratos se había quedado fascinado ante la belleza de Raine.

En el interior +++

Raine observaba la calle desde la ventana. Estaba segura de que había sido Kratos aquella figura en la mitad de la noche y aunque estaba consiente que era imposible, que había sido una ilusión, no podía dejar de ver el lugar donde él se había aparecido.

Después de todo…un corazón enamorado nunca miente…

Continuará…

Esta vez no me rio…espero les guste…me salió muy "corta venas" como dice Shary quién nuevamente fue la que tuvo la primicia del capi…como tengo frío y me duelen mis deditos hasta aquí nos quedamos hoy…

MATA NE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Es la primera vez que actualizo tanto en tan poco tiempo…bueno…agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior y espero disfruten este capi…Nuevamente…ToS no me pertenece…por desgracia…

Destino para dos

Cap 3

Al día siguiente +++

- Apresúrense!!! No tenemos todo el día!!! – dice Lloyd, que por alguna extraña razón tenía seis golpes en su cabeza, al resto del grupo (menos Raine). Todos se dirigían a casa de Dirk para ver a Kratos pero, obviamente, Kratos no lo sabía.

- Lloyd – dice Zelos más dormido que despierto – técnicamente SÍ tenemos todo el día… NOS DESPERTASTE A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!!!! (Eso explica los golpes)

- Porqué Lloyd? Porqué tan temprano? – Pregunta Genis que apenas se mantenía despierto – no pudiste, no sé, esperar otras CINCO HORAS?!

- No era posible…Raine se despierta a las cuatro y si nos veía…bueno, no queremos que vea a Kratos, al menos no aún…

Con Kratos +++

Kratos no podía dormir…Pensaba en Raine y en cuanto deseó abrazarla y decirle lo que sentía hace solo una horas, pero no lo hizo…Porqué? Fácil, ella se iba a casar. En otras palabras, el corazón de Raine ya tenía dueño y no era él, NUNCA sería él…o eso era lo que él creía. Intentó dormir pero la costumbre, la maldita costumbre de mantenerse despierto y sus oídos angelicales que escuchaban hasta el más mínimo ruido. Oyó cuando el reloj dio las tres, oía dormir a Dirk, los ronquidos de Noishe, oía las gotas de agua caer del techo al charquito que se había formado. Lo escuchaba todo tan claramente, como al grupo de siete personas que se acercaban a la casa…ah?...que acababa de pensar?...siete personas se acercaban sigilosamente? Se puso en guardia automáticamente…

Con los demás +++

- Lloyd, que me duermooooooooooo!!!!!!! – se quejaba Genis.

- Ya llegamos, ahora, quieres dejar de gritar? – Lloyd también tenía sueño y estaba un poco irritado. Lloyd abre la puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido pero, como sucede cada vez que queremos hacer algo silenciosamente, la puerta soltó un chirrido terrible. Ese fue el momento que Kratos aprovechó para atacar a los intrusos…según él.

- PREPA…Lloyd??

- OH!, Kratos estas despierto (sin inmutarse se la espada…como que casi le cortan la cabeza?) Los recuerdas? – pregunta Lloyd señalando al grupo detrás de él.

- HOLA KRATOS! TANTO TIEMPO! – dicen todos a la vez.

- …HUH?!

Unos minutos después +++

- Déjame ver si entendí… - todos estaban sentados en la sala cada uno con una tacita de café – Raine va a casarse dos semanas después del regreso de su prometido y en el lapso de tiempo que el regresa y las dos semanas antes de la boda ustedes quieren que la haga cambiar de opinión porque están seguros que ella realmente me quiere a mí?

- EXACTO!! Entonces, aceptas?

- No

- Pero porqué?

- Por que no es de mi incumbencia! – Kratos responde – ella a rehecho su vida con otra persona y no tengo el derecho de llegar de la nada y decirle: " Hola! Me recuerdas? He vuelto después de dos años para decirte que no te cases!"

- Pero ella no lo ama – Insiste Sheena – Sus ojos están opacos a su lado pero recuperan su brillo cuando alguien menciona tu nombre!!

- No importa.

- Acaso no te importa su felicidad Kratos? Porque estoy seguro que con él no será feliz – añade Zelos con voz calmada

- Ese ya no es mi problema

- Murmura tu nombre en sueños – dice Genis intentando convencerlo

- Eso no significa nada ya!! Además, si les importara Raine tanto como a mí la apoyarían completamente en lugar de intentar hacerla desistir – les dice Kratos con voz firme intentando poner fin a la conversación.

- Nos importa Raine, Kratos – dice Presea sin alterarse – por eso queremos evitar que cometa un grave error.

- Hagan lo que quieran…

- Eso significa que…? – dice Colette emocionada.

- Déjame terminar – la calla Kratos – USTEDES hagan lo que quieran…pero no me incluyan – después de eso Kratos desaparece escaleras arriba en la habitación de Lloyd.

- Sabía que sería difícil pero nunca creí que lo sería tanto – dice Sheena terminando su café.

- Es por su orgullo – añade Regal seriamente.

- No es solo por eso…como le vamos a pedir que haga eso si el no siente por Raine lo mismo que ella siente por él? – Explica Presea – es decir, yo estaría igual que él en su lugar y si lo piensan bien sería cruel con Raine, darle esperanzas con el hombre que ama cuando el no siente lo mismo.

- Sí, tienes razón, sería cruel – razona Colette.

-Mmmmmmmm……

- Que pasa Lloyd? – pregunta Genis

- Algo me intriga – responde el chico con cara pensativa – ayer cuando le dije que iría a ver a Raine el se puso contento y tuvo las ganas de ir pero cuando le mencioné que era por motivo de su boda se paralizó, se puso pálido y ya no reaccionaba, como si le hubiera dado una noticia terrible. – Explica Lloyd – que creen que signifique?

- Dínoslo tú, Lloyd – dice Zelos. Después de todo, la respuesta no podía ser mas obvia.

una hora después +++

- KRATOS LA QUIERE!!! – dice Lloyd después de pensar lo obvio.

- Bravo Lloyd! Pensé que te demorarías más – se burla Genis

- CALLATE!... pero, entonces porque no acepta?

- Porque es un cabezota, por eso – responde Sheena sin pensarlo dos veces

- Si Raine se casa ninguno de ellos será feliz…POR ESO NUESTRO PROPÓSITO EN LA VIDA ES JUNTAR A ESE PAR Y TERMINAR TODO CON UN LINDO FINAL FELIZ!!

- Pero Kratos no se atreverá a verla y Raine ha estado un poco escéptica últimamente.

- Entonces nuestra primera misión será el organizar un reencuentro dramático…hagamos… EL PLAN PERFECTO!... Todos! Las manos al centro para cerrar el pacto!

- Plan Perfecto (Zelos)

- Reunirlos (Lloyd)

- Hacer lo imposible (Sheena)

- Espero que funcione (Colette)

- Funcionará (Genis)

- Sin desanimarnos (Presea)

- … (Regal)

En casa de Raine +++

Raine no entendía a donde pudieron haber ido todos. Al despertar se dio con la sorpresa de que se encontraba sola, bueno, tranquilidad al menos una mañana…eran la cinco…durmió una hora de mas pero aún se sentía cansada…nada que un buen desayuno no arregle…

- RAINE!! – "demasiado bueno para ser cierto" pensó Raine treinta minutos después al escuchar el llamado de su hermano. El medio elfo de 14 años entra a la cocina.

- Qué ocurre Genis? – pregunta Raine con resignación.

- Nos podríamos encontrar en el claro del bosque en 20 minutos? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

- Esta bien…20 minutos…

Con Kratos +++

- Kratos, abre!!

- Lloyd ya dije que no los ayudaré!

- No es eso! – responde Lloyd – me olvidé que quería mostrarte algo … Podríamos encontrarnos en el claro del bosque en 15 minutos?

- Esta bien…15 minutos

- De acuerdo – "solo por esta vez, no haré caso al voto de los enanos # 11"

15 minutos después, en el bosque +++

- Llegué… que raro, Lloyd aún no llega…bueno…nada pierdo con esperar

En otro lugar cerca de allí +++

- Últimamente Genis se comporta de modo extraño… lo interrogaré apenas lo vea, podría ser serio – Raine sigue caminando – allí es el lugar – Raine ve una sombra en el suelo – Parece que Genis ya llegó…

En el claro +++

Kratos escucha a alguien acercarse.

- Ese debe ser Lloyd – Kratos se endereza y en ese momento Raine hace su aparición

(Al mismo tiempo)

- Lloyd, llegas tar…

- Genis, que querí…

Ambos se miran… (A partir de aquí los (…) es lo que dicen los demás … obviamente están escondidos)

- Kra-Kratos

- Raine…Hola (Zelos: Oh, vamos! No se te ocurrió algo mejor?; Sheena: Shhhh! No me dejas escuchar!)

Tanto Kratos como Raine deseaban correr en dirección del otro y abrazarse pero eso no sucedió.

- … (Genis: VAMOS! HABLEN QUE ME ABURRO!)

- Cómo has estado Raine? (Genis: NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!; Presea: …)

- Bastante bien, pero dime, cuando volviste?

- Ayer en la noche.

una gran pausa +++

- Supe que…supe que te casarás

- Cómo te enteraste? (Lloyd: no me menciones, no me menciones)

- Lloyd me lo dijo (Lloyd: T.T)

- Lloyd sabía que habías vuelto? "Nota mental: Matar a Lloyd"

- Sí, pero le pedí que no lo divulgara

- Claro, claro "Nota mental: ignorar la excusa, Matar a Lloyd"

- y…dime…

- Sí?

- mmmm…(Colette: Vamos Kratos!; Regal: …) cómo es él? (Todos: ¬¬ U)

- Bueno…se llama Kyo … es un comerciante pero también es lingüista (Lloyd: STRIKE 1!) también se apasiona por la arqueología (Zelos: STRIKE 2!) y le gusta mi comida! (Genis: STRIKE 3! PONCHADO!)

- me alegro… - Kratos hervía por dentro

- A pesar de ser humano me trata muy bien, es una gran persona y…

- NO PUEDES CASARTE CON ÉL!! (Regal: …)

- Perdón?? Y eso porqué si se puede saber?

- Pues, pues… (Genis: DILE!)

- Estoy esperando Kratos.

- Pues…por que yo…yo…

- SI?

- YO…no puedo… (Todos: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PORQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!)

- Sin un motivo válido no tienes porque decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer…Kratos, te conozco, y se que tu nunca hablas por hablar…vamos…porqué no puedo casarme?

- yo…Yo…YO!

- TU QUE KRATOS!

- Yo…lo siento, no puedo (Sheena: IDIOTA!)

- Bueno, si no hay más que decir y como Genis no ha llegado, me retiro – Raine, con un misterioso dolor en el pecho, comienza a retirarse.

- Espera Raine! – ella se detiene ¿acaso se lo diría? – cuando es? Me refiero a la boda - Raine estaba desilusionada

- 2 semanas después de que Kyo regrese

- Escucha Raine, yo… - no podía – lo lamento, me gustaría que…que me dejaras estar presente.

- No tengo ningún problema, bueno, nos vemos después – Raine se retira conteniendo las lágrimas, no volteó a verlo.

Kratos observó hasta que Raine ya no se distinguió… "crick"… y ese sonido? … "crick" … de dónde viene? … !!!!! … ARRIBA! … "CRACK!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7 personas cayeron del árbol … la pobre rama no soportó el peso.

Kratos vio como caían con los brazos cruzados (Zelos cayó de pie pero Sheena le cayó encima estampándolo contra el piso, Regal también cayó de pie con lo brazos extendidos y atrapó a Presea, Lloyd cayó sentado, Genis cayó sobre Lloyd y Colette cayó sobre Genis)

- Así que espiando no? – Kratos se les acerca con una expresión que les daba miedo – al menos algo entretenido salio de todo esto para mi (refiriéndose a la caída de los 7) – Justicia … Divina …

Continuará…

HOLA!!! No tengo mucho tiempo por eso solo les diré que en próximo capítulo aparece finalmente el prometido de Raine…NO SE LO PIERDAN!

MATA NE!!


	4. Chapter 4

I´M BACK!!!!!!!!!! Sí estoy viva y llena de energía aunque este dato puede que desanime a algunos… además he mostrado señales de vida publicando algunos fics de Ouran (si no saben que es Ouran DEBERÍAN) pero bueno… se que excusas no tengo por lo tanto diré la verdad… ME HABÍAN SECUESTRADO Y…. No mentira, tan solo tenía flojera de pasar lo que había escrito a la computadora porque la más pura verdad es que tengo el capítulo 4.1, 4.2, 5 y 6 en borrador y el 7 en muy buen progreso (incluso tengo los dos últimos capítulos en mi cabeza) pero mejor dejo de hablar y comienzo a escribir el capítulo 4.1 antes de que la flojera me gane otra vez… AQUÍ VAMOS!!!!!

´…´ (pensamiento)

"…" (diálogo)

Destino para Dos

Capítulo 4 parte 1

Necesitaba pensar y solo había un lugar donde podía hacerlo… el lugar donde vio a Anna por última vez y donde creyó perder a su hijo: El Acantilado. El lugar no quedaba tan lejos y Kratos decidió ir con calma. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que no veía a Lloyd desde el día anterior en el bosque… No le dio importancia, el muchacho sabía cuidarse.

En el Acantilado los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Sacudió su cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos y las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por otras muy lentamente, el rostro de Anna era reemplazado por el de Raine y sus ojos zafiros de mirada tan intensa que perturbaban sus sueños (cursi… verdad?) El lugar pronto perdió su encanto para Kratos, si es que realmente tuvo uno para empezar, así que decidió despejar su mente de otra manera y que mejor forma de hacerlo que volando. Extendió sus alas y comenzó a sobrevolar el bosque.

´Anna´ pensaba, ´Si estuvieras aquí no estaría sufriendo de esta manera en este momento… lo que pasó… se que el pasado no se puede cambiar pero como me gustaría en este momento el nunca haberme separado de ella. ¿Me entiendes Anna? El dejarla fue un error y por eso ahora… la amo, Anna, la amo como no he amado desde que te conocí. Cuando te perdí pensé que nunca más experimentaría este sentimiento pero se que no la merezco… no merezco nada… ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo se lo que NO puedo, decirle la verdad, que regresé por ella, aunque… es posible que ya lo sepa, es una mujer muy inteligente después de todo pero, en ese caso no le importa el hecho de que…´

PUM!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (grito)

"y eso?" – Kratos interrumpe su monólogo interno y se dirige a la fuente del ruido abajo, en el bosque – "si no me equivoco fue por aquí" – Kratos separa (corta) algunos arbustos y descubre a un joven como de unos 25 ó 27 años. Estaba inconciente – "y a ti que te pasó?" – Kratos observó el lugar y por las ramas rotas y las hojas concluyó que se había caído del árbol… de una gran altura. Le sorprendió que siguiera con vida.

En casa de Dirk +++

Dirk se encontraba recortando el pasto y arreglando las flores de la tumba de Anna, le estaba terminando de quitar el polvo a la lápida.

"Ya quedó – Dirk se aleja un poco para observar su trabajo – Si tan solo pudieras ver a Lloyd, es un joven increíble y Kratos ha vuelto hace poco… pero sufre, ojala pudieras ayudarlo."

"DIRK!" – el enano se da la vuelta buscando quien lo llama. Nadie.

"Dirk! Por aquí!" – el pobre Dirk no veía a nadie… ¿acaso…? (mirando la tumba)

"DIRK, AYÚDAME!"

"Anna??" (asustado)

"Dirk, estoy arriba!" – el enano alza la mirada y ve a Kratos en el balcón.

"Ah, Kratos, eres tú – Dirk respira más tranquilo, no es que crea en fantasmas pero… - que pasa?"

"necesito tu ayuda, puedes subir?"

En la habitación de Lloyd+++

"Kratos… cuando llegaste que no te vi" – dice Dirk ingresando a la habitación de Lloyd.

"Llegué volando he ingresé por la ventana" - responde el ángel.

"Bueno, y en que quieres que te ayude?"

"Con él" – Kratos señala al joven que encontró en el bosque. Lo había colocado sobre la cama de su hijo.

"Por Martel! – Kratos lo mira raro – la costumbre Kratos no te enojes… qué le pasó?" – el pobre Dirk intenta desaviar la atención de él.

"Se cayó de un árbol, de la copa si no me equivoco – explica Kratos – me sorprendió ver que estaba vivo"

"Sus heridas no son graves…no, no hay nada roto, solo está un poco magullado por los golpes – Analiza Dirk – las ramas más bajas deben de haber frenado de a pocos la caída y por eso no esta tan lastimado… un muchacho con suerte. Los primeros auxilios bastarán y habrá que esperar a que despierte."

Dos horas después +++

"Dónde…?"

"Veo que despertaste – Kratos se encontraba en el balcón viendo a Dirk alimentar a Noishe – te encontré en el bosque, estabas inconciente."

"Cielos, gracias, mi nombre es Mage, Kyotaro Mage." – el joven extiende la mano.

"Yo soy Aurion, Kratos Aurion – dice Kratos al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del otro – y dime, qué hacías en el árbol?"

"Quería recoger unas flores para mi prometida pero la rama se quebró y caí"

"Fue una gran caída, será mejor que descanses un poco más."

"Sí, gracias" – el joven Mage vuelve a dormir.

1 hora después +++

"Qué bien dormí! – Mage mira a su costado – Ah?… las flores!"

"Un regalo."

"Señor Aurion."

"Llámame Kratos."

"Si, bueno… yo… muchas gracias Kratos."

"Vale la pena arriesgarse por algo tan bello y me pareció injusto que tu esfuerzo fuera en vano."

"Otra vez gracias… Por Martel!! Raine se pondrá muy feliz!!"

"Ra-Raine???" – Kratos imploraba que hubiera escuchado mal.

"Si, es el nombre de mi prometida." – dice Kyotaro con una gran sonrisa.

"Dime, el apellido de tu prometida es Sage?"

"Sí."

"y a ti te llaman Kyo?"

"Sí… un momento… Ahora lo recuerdo!! – dice Kyo más emocionado – USTED ES KRATOS!!!"

"……….eh?"

"Es decir, me refiero a que Raine lo ha mencionado muchas veces y no solo ella sino todos en realidad. Pero ella más."

"En verdad?"

"Sí! Historias increíbles. He llegado a sentir celos de usted Kratos. Es decir, a veces pienso que usted conoce a mi prometida mucho mejor que yo y leyendo entre líneas me parecía incluso que usted y Raine había tenido algo. – Kratos estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que el muchacho hablaba. Sobretodo tratándose de un tema que podríamos llamar "delicado". – Y no me refiero solo a las historias."

"De que hablas?" – El comentario desubicó un poco a Kratos.

"Me refiero a que cuando cuentan esas anécdotas todos, sobretodo Raine, tienen un brillo particular en los ojos más aún cuando hablan de usted. A veces incluso pensé que ella aún lo amaba si es que alguna vez lo hizo, cosa que ignoro, y temía no poder ocupar su lugar, usted me entiende. Yo amo a Raine, quiero que sea feliz y si lo es con otro y no conmigo por supuesto que me dolería pero me dolería más el que se quede conmigo para no hacerme sufrir pero que en el fondo sea infeliz. Pero al parecer solo eran imaginaciones mías."

"y como lo sabes? No dijiste que ignorabas si…?"

"Bueno… ignoro sus sentimientos en el pasado pero antes de irme a mi último viaje Raine me dijo que el pasado era el pasado y que yo era su presente y su futuro, que me amaba y que dejara de pensar en estupideces." – eso fue un golpe bajo para Kratos… muy bajo… pero no podía odiar al hombre… era demasiado bueno…o como lo diría Collete… "adorable".

"Hace mucho que no conocía a alguien como tu Kyotaro. Eres… interesante – Kratos se lo dice sin mirarlo. – pero bueno… como ya estas mejor sería bueno irnos." – Kratos camina hacía la puerta.

"Irnos? A dónde?"

"Acaso dejarás a Raine esperando por más tiempo? Vamos – Kratos abre la puerta – y ni se te ocurra olvidarte las flores."

Kratos sabía, el sabía que debería enfrentar a Raine con él presente tarde o temprano y al parecer el destino quiso que sea temprano…

"…cuanto antes mejor" – se dijo. Kyo estaba tarareando una canción que se le hacía conocida. ´la favorita de Raine´ pensó reconociendo la tonada. En el primer piso se encuentran con Dirk.

"DIRK! – Kyo se acerca al enano y lo abraza. – Así que estaba en tu casa, eh? yo pensé que era la casa de Kratos!"

"Bueno muchacho, el se esta quedando aquí, - Dirk sigue la conversación ignorando la expresión en el rostro del ángel y la mirada que le estaba dando – después de todo él es el padre de Lloyd."

"Es verdad, me había olvidado de ese detalle y dime…"

"Kyotaro – interrumpe Kratos – me puedes esperar afuera por favor? Tengo que decirle algo privado a Dirk."

"Ah…sí claro, no hay problema. Nos veremos después Dirk" – Kyo sale cerrando la puerta.

"Qué pasa Kratos?"

"Porqué demonios no me dijiste quien era él? – le reclama – por eso fue tu sorpresa al principio verdad? Porque lo habías reconocido!"

"Sí, en parte."

"Entonces por que…"

"Porque ese no era mi deber – lo enfrenta Dirk - y porque la señorita Sage me pidió de favor que si por azares del destino algo así llegaba a ocurrir no te lo dijera. Ahora compórtate como un adulto y enfrenta la realidad."

"Lo lamento" – y sin decir más sale de la casa.

En Iselia… Frente a la casa de Raine +++

"Qué esperas? Entra y discúlpate!" – dice Lloyd empujando a Genis hacia la casa.

"y porqué tengo que ser yo?" – Genis se resistía.

"No sean cobardes. Es solo Raine" – dice Sheena.

"Entonces entra tú!" – le exige Lloyd.

"Estas loco?! Me agrada estar con vida, gracias. – dice Sheena – pero en realidad quien creo debería entrar eres tu Genis."

"Yo no puedo ir – insiste el medio elfo – que no entiendes? Ella es mi hermana, tiene todo el derecho de asesinarme. Que vaya otro. – mira a su alrededor – Collete! Ve tu, no se atreverá a tocarte."

"Yo? – Collete se esconde tras Regal – mejor que vaya Presea."

"No fue mi idea lo que paso ayer, no es mi responsabilidad el dar explicaciones."

"Pero a mi me asusta la profesora!" – Collete al borde de las lágrimas

"Eso no te lo niego" – asiente Sheena.

"y porque no vas tu Lloyd?"

"Olvídalo! Yo aún tengo una vida por delante! Y sigo diciendo que como su hermano deberías ir tu!"

"Pero lo de ayer fue tu idea!"

"no es cierto!"

"Si lo fue!"

"Que no!"

"Que Sí!"

"SILENCIO! – grita Zelos – no puedo cree que se comporten de esta manera, parecen unos niñitos – Zelos se acerca a la puerta y la abre, todos estaban sorprendidos, acaso Zelos…? – Regal! Ve tú!" – dice señalando al interior de la casa. Todos se le acercan y lo golpean.

En el interior +++

Raine estaba concentrada tratando de solucionar semejante predicamento. Ya había intentado de todo y solo le quedaba una manera de resolver el asunto… su única esperanza…

"Veamos… Kratos tiene esa mirada penetrante pero Kyo tiene unos ojos azules adorables…"

… una lista de pro´s y contra´s .

"Ah!!... es inútil. No puedo decidirme de esta manera, no es ético, profesional y mucho menos maduro! – Raine se levanta y va a hacia la ventana – y para empeorar las cosas no me puedo concentrar debido a la bulla que hay afuera! (nota: el grito de Zelos) – Raine abre la ventana – QUIERE GUARDAR SI… - se calla de golpe… acababa de ver a Kyo salir del bosque pero la alegría de este hecho paso a ser de miedo al ver a Kratos salir instantes después y al parecer conversando con el primero – Esto no puede ser bueno" – para no perder el tiempo Raine salta del segundo piso. Claro que siendo Raine eso no es nada, ni un solo rasguño, claro que debo añadir que aterrizó sobre Zelos.

"Raine… qué…?"

"Kyo y Kratos" – dice simplemente y todos la comprenden. Unos momentos después ambos llegan.

"Raine – Kyo se le acerca y la abraza – tenía ganas de verte!"

"Sí…erhm…yo también"

"Para ti – le da las flores – Kratos me ayudó a conseguirlas, historia larga, te la digo después."

"Bu-bueno esto yo…"

"Raine – Kratos interrumpe el momento – disculpa pero, podemos hablar un momento? No te quitaré mucho tiempo."

"Sí, claro, supongo – voltea hacia Kyo – cariño (una daga se le clava a Kratos al escuchar la palabra) puedes ponerlas en agua por favor? Entro en un momento"

"sí claro – Kyo voltea y ve a los demás – Hola, volví! Como han estado? Genis. Has crecido?" – todos entran a la casa y se cierra la puerta.

Después de eso siguió un silencio incómodo…

"Bueno…Kratos…verás el es…"

"Tu prometido"

"Lo sabías?"

"Sí…el me lo dijo…o lo deduje…no…se le escapó el dato."

"Pero…como es que ustedes…"

"No es una historia tan larga así que creo que no sería malo que te dijera – Kratos le cuenta lo ocurrido - …eso es todo"

"Ese Kyo, siempre hace cosas imprudentes"

"Pero se nota que te quiere y al parecer tu también a él… y no solo lo digo por lo de "cariño" "

"De que hablas?"

"No es importante …"

"Lo es para mí!"

"Esta bien…me comento lo que le dijiste antes que se fuera en su último viaje – comienza Kratos – sobre lo de el pasado es el pasado y sobre que el era tu presente o algo por el estilo."

"Ah…entiendo… - Raine intenta explicarse – verás cuando le dije eso yo…"

"Me alegro por ti" – le interrumpe Kratos

" Qué? – Raine sorprendida – te- te alegras?"

"Sí, hiciste una buena elección – Kratos le da la espalda – es un buen muchacho, atento, alegre, sincero perfecto para ti"

"Kratos tu…tu hablas en serio?" – Raine sonaba dolida pero Kratos no lo notó o pretendió no notarlo.

"Pues claro! – Kratos intentaba sonar alegre – es decir es tu vida y como amigo te digo esto de la manera mas honesta posible… son una linda pareja y nadie te merece más que él ´y el que menos te merece soy yo´ - Kratos dice todo eso aún dándole la espalda – bueno, tendrán mucho de que hablar así que me retiro." – Kratos comienza a irse.

"Espera! – Raine lo detiene – no lo entiendes el… tu…yo no…"

"Adiós… Raine" – Kratos despliega sus alas y se va. Era la manera más rápida de alejarse de ese lugar y evitar que Raine cayera en un error… el fijarse en el teniendo ya alguien a quien querer de verdad…además de añadir un toque dramático y simbólico a la escena. (el hecho de que al irse de esa manera se convierte en algo inalcanzable para Raine)

El verlo irse de esa manera hizo que Raine cayera de rodillas y comenzara a llorar. Aceptación. Eso era lo único que le quedaba. Aceptar que su futuro estaba dentro de aquella casa y que aquel que se iba volando era tan solo una ilusión. Todo saldría bien al final para ella… Raine intentaba convencerse de ello pero en el fondo no podía evitar pensar … ´ Parece que ahora sí lo he perdido ´.

Continuará…

Y eso fue todo…por ahora claro…mañana tipeo la segunda parte no se preocupen (si es que aún tengo lectores…jeje…el castigo por demorar tanto) bueno… como sea… espero que les halla gustado y un RR no cuesta mucho (espero) bueno nos vemos…

Bye-bee

Hikaru la Britachiin (me gusta más este nombre … el anterior era… tonto)


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

Estoy de vuelta!! Se que dije que ya tenía listos los capítulos y en cierta parte es cierto…lo que pasó fue que olvidé que el capítulo 4.2 lo tenía como ideas sueltas escritas en mi cuaderno y no como diálogos… así que mientras transcribía el capítulo pues… paso el tiempo… ustedes entienden… bueno, ya dejo de hablar y mejor comienzo con el capi… este tiene título!!!!!! Ah… y ToS no me pertenece…

Destino para Dos

Capítulo 4 parte 2: Together… but not Forever

Raine sabía que no podía quedarse arrodillada en ese lugar por siempre. Dijo que no demoraría, Kratos dijo que no le quitaría mucho tiempo y la verdad es que ya se había tardado demasiado. La profesora se pone de pie y le quita el polvo a su ropa y después de asegurarse de que no se notaba que había llorado ingresa a la casa, dispuesta a seguir con su vida (o eso es lo que ella esperaba). Al abrir la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que todos estaban pensativos y serios. Eso la sorprendió. (Menos por Regal y Presea… razones obvias)

"Murió alguien??" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Raine.

"No, nadie… Porqué?" – pregunta Lloyd

"Es que están tan… callados y pensativos y a decir verdad… viniendo de ti Lloyd es como un milagro y… asusta."

"Muy gracioso profesora. – replica Lloyd. Los demás estaban atentos al diálogo entre ambos – Yo también soy capaz de pensar y de comportarme seriamente cuando la ocasión lo requiere – Raine sonríe. Nunca podría descifrar completamente a Lloyd – y para que lo sepa profesora, a mí también se me ocurren buenas ideas."

"Como cuales?" – le pregunta Genis. Si todo salía como el medio elfo planeaba…

"Pués como el encuentro que organicé ayer entre Raine y mi papá que…"

"**QUÉ TU QUÉ??!!**" (grito de Raine)

"Oh no…" – Lloyd asustado… MUY asustado…

"Sí" – celebra Genis internamente. Su plan resultó exitosamente… lograr que Lloyd confesara frente a su hermana.

En estos momentos Raine persiguiendo a Lloyd por toda la casa (Raine: Te juro Lloyd Irvin que si estuviéramos afuera usaría "FOTON" contigo!!)

"Genis" – Le llama Presea

"Sí?"

"Eso fue cruel."

"Pero se lo merecía – se defiende Genis – después de todo…"

"No te lo estaba reprochando" – lo calma Presea

"La apoyo – dice Sheena – fue su idea y este es su castigo – mira hacia el par – un castigo un poco cruel pero… bueno, como sea."

"…" – Regal sin comentarios al respecto, como siempre

"Oigan – dice Kyo – acerca de ese encuentro que mencionó Lloyd…"

"No fue nada en serio! – dice Collete al instante – no es que entre ellos dos halla algo o que nosotros queramos que Kratos y la profesora estén juntos…"

"Collete! – Zelos le tapa la boca – si te dejo respirar de nuevo me prometes que te callas?" – Collete asiente y Zelos la suelta.

"A que se refiere Collete? – pregunta Kyo – me lo puede explicar alguien? Por favor"

"Bueno… verás Kyo…"

"Me siento mucho mejor! – Raine se acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa – de que hablaban? Era sobre mí?"

"No, solo le preguntábamos a Kyo donde pensaba hospedarse hasta la ceremonia" – interviene Regal sabiamente y todos asienten. Kyo los ve y Zelos le hace una seña de "te decimos después".

"Oh… bueno…"

"Sí… me quedaré en el INN del pueblo (nuevo INN de Iselia) me parece más conveniente – se levanta – estoy un poco cansado así que iré ahora mismo para descansar un poco."

"Te acompaño – dice Zelos poniéndose de pie – debo regresar a Meltokyo de todas maneras."

"Sí, yo también – dice Sheena – debo encargarme de algunas cosas antes de la boda."

"Lo mismo digo" – dicen Presea y Regal al mismo tiempo.

"En ese caso nos estaremos viendo – los antes mencionados salen – Adiós"

"Nos vemos Raine" – se cierra la puerta.

"Hermana – se le acerca Genis – por cierto… y Lloyd?"

"Créeme Genis – sonrisa malvada – no quieres ver eso… voy a descansar un rato." – Raine va a su habitación y los más jóvenes van a por Lloyd.

En la habitación de Raine+++

Raine PoV 

Raine cierra la puerta y escucha los pasos apresurados de Collete y su hermano alejarse. Se quita su inseparable abrigo anaranjado y se acuesta pero se le hace imposible dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Kratos alejándose de ella.

"No puedo seguir de este modo… es RIDÍCULO – se reprende Raine a si misma – Kratos ya dejó bien en claro que entre él y yo nunca habrá algo… debo dejar de pensar en eso… debo… debo – Raine comienza a pasear por su habitación. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse… urgentemente – un libro… necesito un libro – se acerca a su mesa y coge lo primero que ve – esto servirá (obviamente ya ha terminado ese libro… todos los que tiene en realidad) Veamos, capítulo 1: La diosa Mar… DEMONIOS!!! (Martel Kratos) Hasta los libros están en mi contra!!!" – tira el libro por la ventana…

2 segundos después… REALIZACIÓN +

"MI LIBRO!!!"

30 segundos después… de vuelta en la habitación… con el libro +

"Este asunto realmente me está afectando… necesito relajarme… y olvidarlo… olvidar – silencio. Raine cierra sus ojos concentrándose. Un tiempo después los abre, una sonrisa en sus labios – no puedo… no puedo olvidar porque no quiero olvidar… ahora lo entiendo todo, desde el principio hasta el final yo… jaja… para ser tan inteligente he sido una tonta, una gran tonta… pero será mejor que aún no diga nada, aún hay tiempo y no puedo forzar nada… todo debe fluir y lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir con la corriente… al menos por ahora…"

(N.A: si no captaron… ese era el punto)

"Raine!" – escucha que la llaman y se acerca a la ventana. Era Kyo – "Quieres salir a caminar?"

"Sí, claro – contesta Raine – espérame, ya bajo."

Casa de Dirk+++

Kratos PoV 

"Al parecer mi destino siempre será perder a la mujer que amo de una u otra forma – Kratos se acerca a la tumba de Anna – hola otra vez – se arrodilla – en momentos como este desearía nunca haberte perdido, que ese pasado fuera un mal sueño y que tú, Lloyd y yo viviéramos como una gran familia… quien sabe, tal vez con otro pequeño y verlo jugar con Lloyd pero… en eso… ya no eres tu la que está en la escena sino Raine, Lloyd desaparece y lo reemplaza un niño sin rostro con el cabello de ella y yo ya no soy yo… soy Kyo y me convierto en el observador de una escena de la cual nunca formaré parte…"

"No estás siendo muy duro contigo?"

"Dirk… desde cuándo…?" (Kratos sigue arrodillado)

"Eso no importa mucho – se para junto al ángel – Anna debe estar muy preocupada, se que yo estoy preocupado."

"Dirk…"

"Dime Kratos, si pudieras cambiar el pasado, evitarías la muerte de Anna?"

"Por supuesto, yo amé a Anna como no te imaginas y…"

"Pero – interrumpe – estás consciente que al hacerlo nunca conocerías a Raine?... bueno, no digamos nunca, solo que las probabilidades disminuirían."

"No conocer a Raine" – repite Kratos

"No conocerla." – dice Dirk

"No imagino el no conocerla"

"Progresaos… ahora, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que lo que te propuse es una tontería además de imposible. Todo lo pasado tuvo su firme propósito para haber ocurrido y aunque es verdad que de haber tomado otras decisiones en ese momento hubiéramos evitado ciertos sucesos, no lo hicimos."

"No entiendo tu punto Dirk."

"Vamos Kratos, trabaja conmigo – le pide Dirk – los eventos del pasado te trajeron hasta aquí, cierto?"

"Cierto."

"y aunque te gustaría cambiar el pasado para ser feliz en el presente no puedes, cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto"

"Entonces… qué es lo lógico en esta situación?"

"Cambiar el presente… para ser… feliz en el futuro…"

"CORRECTO!! – celebra Dirk – cambia tu presente ahora, lucha contra la corriente, se el dueño de tu vida y yo sé, ni te atrevas a darme la contra, yo sé que en este momento tu vida es Raine Sage! Y por Martel que ella también es tu futuro!"

"Lo primero sí, lo segundo no – dice Kratos – ella no es mi futuro, es el de Kyo."

"Por el amor de… REACCIONA!!"

"No Dirk, reacciona tú! – Kratos se pine de pie – ella está con otro, la amo y ella a mi no, es eso tan difícil de entender?! – Kratos se aleja de Dirk con dirección al bosque.

"Kratos!! Espera!!" – no volteó.

A unos metros de allí+++

"Seguro que estás bien Lloyd?" – pregunta Collete preocupada

"Sí, tranquila"

"Fue una suerte que alcanzáramos a Zelos – dice Genis – mi hermana te dejó peor que mal, creí que te perdíamos… un "First Aid" no fue suficiente"

"Pero, Zelos no usó "First Aid"… usó "Healing Stream"."

""Healing Stream"?! Tan mal me dejó?"

"A esa paliza solo le gana "Judgment""

"Supongo que me la merecía – dice Lloyd – pero aún no entiendo la reacción de Raine"

"Se llama "furia" Lloyd"

"No me refiero a su reacción antes de alcanzarme sino a su reacción durante los golpes"

"Ah??"

"Antes de quedar inconsciente logré captar frases que decía tu hermana – explica Lloyd – cosas como "Fue cruel", "Ni se te ocurra volverlo ha hacer", "Idiota" y "Desconsiderado"."

"No veo que tiene eso de raro…"

"Eso no es lo raro – sigue Lloyd – las frases raras fueron "Como te atreviste a dejarme", "tu sabes lo que siento", "Fueron dos años terribles", "Mejor no hubieras vuelto", "Te odio porque no puedo odiarte"…" (N.A: esta frase no es mía pero me gusta para la escena)

"Espera – interrumpe Genis – "te odio porque no puedo odiarte"? Eso no tiene sentido lógico!"

"Creo que ya me estaba quedando inconciente en ese punto…"

"Eso lo explica" – interviene Collete

"Bueno… algo más Lloyd?"

"No… espera sí! – recuerda Lloyd – me llamó "Kratos""

"En verdad?"

"Sí…qué crees que signifique?"

"Pues fíjate que no se – Genis sarcástico – porque no me lo dices tu Lloyd?"

… 1 minuto de silencio…

"Pues – comienza Lloyd – es muy posible que lo que pasó halla sido que Raine Sage halla estado almacenando rabia y frustración todo este periodo de tiempo (dos años) y no queriendo preocupar a nadie nunca lo exteriorizó y es también muy probable que el suceso en el bosque que tuvo lugar ayer halla hecho que sus frustraciones más fuertes volvieran a ella pero nuevamente intento reprimirlas. No sabemos que ocurrió durante la charla que hubo entre ella y Kratos el día de hoy pero podemos especular que esa fue otra fuente de carga emocional con lo cual la profesora alcanzó el límite con lo que la mínima chispa la haría estallar y esa chispa fue la confesión involuntaria de ser el causante del fatídico encuentro en el bosque y debido a ese estallido Raine Sage finalmente vio vencida su barrera emocional con lo que finalmente dejó salir todo lo que sentía no solo contra mí sino también contra mi padre y gracias a las frases que le escuché decir ella lo ama a él y nunca a querido a Kyo, al menos NO como más que un buen amigo." (sí…fue Lloyd el que dijo todo eso y estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes… pierdo el control de los personajes T-T)

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………" – Genis y Collete sin palabras

"Chicos? les pasa algo?"

"Lloyd…" – Collete fascinada

"Parece que los golpes en lugar de matarte células cerebrales te las revivieron!" – dice Genis

"Cómo?" – pregunta Lloyd

"Por lo que dijiste!" – celebra Genis

"No lo pregunté por eso" – dice Lloyd

"Entonces porque?"

"Cómo hacen los golpes para revivir células muertas?"

"… - Genis se golpea la frente – eres flor de un solo día Lloyd – Collete se ríe – de todos modos, recuerden no decir nada frente a Kratos"

"Decir qué?" – pregunta Collete

"Sobre la promesa que le hicimos a Kyo"

"Ah! – grita Collete recordando – te refieres a eso que…"

"CÁLLATE!" – Lloyd se lanza sobre ella – acuérdate que mi padre tiene un súper oído"

"Ah… sí… lo siento… y Lloyd?"

"Sí?"

"Pesas" (Lloyd aún sobre ella)

"AH!!... lo siento mu…"

(KRATOS!!! ESPERA!!! – grito lejano)

"Ese fue Dirk?"

"Miren! Allí va Kratos!"

"Sigámoslo… tal vez averigüemos algo" – y así los tres comienzan su seguimiento por el bosque…

Más adentro en el bosque… Raine y Kyo continuaban con su paseo+++

"Veo que ya te sientes mejor Raine"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Cuándo llegué te veías tensa pero ahora pareces más relajada"

"Sí, estaba un poco tensa, pero ya me siento mucho mejor… gracias por preocuparte"

"Fueron los golpes verdad? Descargaste todo en el pobre de Lloyd – Raine se sonroja, estaba un poco avergonzada. Kyo ríe – No te pongas así, tan mal no lo pudiste dejar (flecha: se nota que aún no la conoce bien) – Raine se detiene – pasa algo?

"N-no… na-nada ´me disculpo con el después… creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano´ - piensa Raine… un poco culpable

"OH!" – Kyo sorprendido

"Qué pasa Kyo?"

"Nada, tan solo espérame aquí, si?" – Kyo se aleja corriendo

"Qué le pasará… ah bueno… lo que sea"

Raine se sienta recargada al árbol más cercano. Unos momentos después oye pasos acercándose. Segura de que era Kyo quien volvía se pone de pie, una figura aparece por entre los árboles…

"No tardaste tan… - paralizada … al igual que la figura - … to"

… era Kratos…

"Buenas noches señorita Sage" – saluda Kratos de la manera más normal.

"Buenas noches para usted también Señor Aurion." – dice Raine siguiéndole el juego.

"Desde cuando me llamas "Señor Aurion"?"

"Desde cuando me llamas "señorita Sage"?"

"Era una broma Raine"

"Una broma? Muy bien, quién eres y que has hecho con Kratos?"

"Qué? De que hablas yo…"

"Kratos – interrumpe Raine – también era una broma" – siguió un silencio entre ambos que no duró mucho. Raine soltó una pequeña carcajada y Kratos suavizó su mirada. (la escena es demasiado perfecta cuando te la imaginas…)

"y qué haces por aquí Raine?"

"paseando con Kyo"

"y dónde está? No se supone que para pasear juntos hay que pues… estar juntos?"

"Se adentró en el bosque no sé para qué y me pidió que esperara aquí"

"Siempre y cuando no esté trepando un árbol."

"Muy gracioso Kratos."

… y la conversación entre ambos sigue pero… y los que seguían al ángel?...

"Te dije que se había ido hacia la derecha!! Lo más común es que doblen hacia la derecha!! – le gritaba Genis a Lloyd

… pues, lo perdieron de vista y se perdieron ellos… mejor regresamos con los otros dos…

"Así fue? En serio?" (ambos están sentados contra un árbol)

"Sí, enserio."

"Hasta que finalmente sé como conociste a Anna."

"Bueno… era un poco imposible que Lloyd lo contara."

"Sí, pero solo un poco."

"Bueno, ahora es tu turno."

"Mi turno para qué?"

"Para responder."

"De acuerdo. Pregunta"

"Cómo se conocieron tú y Kyo?" – pregunta sin rodeos

"Nos conocimos en el templo de Martel. Yo iba saliendo, él iba entrando."

"Y desde hace cuánto que se conocen?" (Kratos masoquista)

"Año y medio – explica Raine – Kyo acababa de terminar una negociación importante para la corporación de su familia y decidió tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas después de seis años de trabajo ininterrumpido."

"Me impresiona, debo admitirlo… y desde cuando ustedes…?"

"Lo pondré de esta manera… 6 meses como amigo, 8 como novios y 4 como prometidos."

"Tanto tiempo de prometidos?"

"No es tanto Kratos, pero – la mirada de Raine se oscurece – lo que pasa es que la familia de Kyo… ellos no…"

"No les agradas por ser medio elfo?"

"No."

"Tontos, no deberían juzgarte sin conocerte – Kratos voltea a verla y agrega – eres una mujer maravillosa. – Raine se sonroja y voltea

"en verdad crees eso?"

"Por supuesto – dice Kratos seriamente – eres maravillosa, además de cariñosa, comprensiva, muy inteligente, comprometida con lo que haces y sumamente hermosa – Kratos coloca su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de Raine – sobretodo tus ojos – Kratos la ve directamente – lo que más amo de ti son tus hermosos ojos – Raine no escuchó la última frase, estaba demasiado concentrada en la mirada de Kratos. Lo estaba tanto que no se percató de que el ángel acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Raine reaccionó al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Al ser tomada por sorpresa Raine no correspondió de manera inmediata, incluso se resistió pero no mucho después ella lo besó de vuelta.

Con los tres exploradores+++

"Sabes en dónde estamos Lloyd? Ya está oscuro y no reconozco nada" – Collete se aferraba al brazo del chico.

"Si seguimos por aquí deberíamos llegar a un pequeño claro"

"Eso ya lo escuché unas 5 veces hoy" – se queja Genis

"No es cierto! Es la tercera – se defiende Lloyd… no muy bien – estoy seguro de que…"

"Por Martel, Yggdrasill, Derris Carlan y Moria!! (no pregunten…) – grita Collete – MIREN!!" – ambos voltean y se quedan en shock por lo que estaban presenciando…

"Mi hermana…"

"Mi papá…"

"JUNTOS!!" – grita Collete

"Cállate!" – tanto Genis como Lloyd ponen una mano sobre la boca de la chica pero fue muy tarde. El ruido que hicieron hizo que Raine volviera en si y rompe el beso.

"No – Raine se para y se aleja unos pasos. Kratos también se pone de pie. El comprende.

"Esto no está bien – dice Raine más para ella que para él – eso no fue…"

"Lo lamento Raine"– dice Kratos. Ella voltea a verlo pero solo llega a ver su sombra desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Segundos después Kyo hace su aparición con un pajarito parado en su hombro.

"Mira Raine – dice sin percatarse del cambio en el rostro de ella – estos pajaritos son muy difíciles de ver en los bosques. A que es lindo?"

"Sí… bastante"

"Claro que no se compara contigo – dice Kyo con una sonrisa – sobre todo tus ojos Raine, ese color zafiro, es lo que más me gusta de ti – Raine lo mira de manera extraña. Eso que acababa de decirle, le parecía haberlo escuchado antes – bueno, seguimos?"

"Sí, claro – Raine toma el brazo de Kyo y continúan y ella no puede evitar pensar…

"Eso no estuvo bien pero – sonríe – lo disfruté…"

CONTINUARÁ…

YAY!!!!! TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO 4!!!!! Este capi tuvo bastante inspiración gracias un fic en inglés llamado "First Aid" (muy recomendable…LEANLO! …autora usando su Geass…) Bueno… no los entretengo más… Dejen RR!!! BYE!!!! (please…RR??)

Hikaru la Britachiin….


	6. Chapter 5

Y volví después de….bueno después de mucho. Si debo admitir que he estado un poquito ausente y que esta vez ni muestras de estar viva he dado pero no es del todo mi culpa…. Culpen a la universidad!!! Este ciclo estuvo maldito, en serio, alguien nos puso mal de ojo….estuve un poquito ocupada pero finalmente (como ya todo terminó) puedo escribir…. Sí, los milagros existen….pero bueno… ya que… seguro que a ninguno le interesa todo eso así que…. HA ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO 5!!!!! (que tiene título!!!)

Se que esta de mas pero….ToS le pertenece a NAMCO…y sigo sin saber como meterán 80 horas de juego en 4 Ovas de 30 minutos….y eso que solo falta una...Y PRESEA, YUAN, REGAL, BOTA, ETC. AÚN NO APARECEN!!!! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!!!

Destino para Dos

Capítulo 5

El Error

Raine paseaba por su habitación recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Flash Back+++

Ya era tarde. Kyo y Raine se encontraban frente a la casa de ella. Recién acababan de volver de su paseo por el bosque.

"Bueno Raine, que descanses – dice Kyo, y se inclina para darle un beso de despedida pero Raine estaba con la cabeza en otro lado – Raine?"

"…"- Raine seguía en su mundo.

"Raine!" – Kyo tuvo que levantar la voz.

"Que? Ah, perdón Kyo yo…"

"Me preocupas…te sientes bien Raine?"

"No, digo sí…tan solo estoy un poco cansada." – Kyo la mira de manera sospechosa

"Bueno Raine, confiaré en ti, después de todo nunca me has dado un motivo para no hacerlo – Kyo se inclina y le da un suave beso en los labios, Raine abre la puerta de su casa – buenas noches Raine."

"Buenas noches Kratos…" – dice inconscientemente cerrando la puerta tras ella. Kyo se queda paralizado un momento, después se retira lentamente…

Fin Flash Back+++

"ESTÚPIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CÓMO SE ME OCURRE DECIRLE ESO!" – grita Raine. Se sentía frustrada y muy confundida – y para colmo el beso (el de Kratos) me persigue! A pesar de que fue un simple besito muy inocente (no realmente) siento que quiero volverlo ha hacer y eso no es bueno porque estaría traicionando a Kyo que es mi prometido – Raine se sienta – demonios… Kratos…esto es tu culpa… si no hubieras dicho aquellas palabras… si no me hubieras mirado de aquella manera… si no hubieras puesto tu mano en mi rostro yo no…"

" Raine" – Genis hace su aparición sorprendiendo a Raine. El solía tocar la puerta.

"No te he dicho siempre que toques antes de entrar?"

"Lo hice pero como no respondías…" – se defiende el medio elfo.

"Ah, bueno – Raine un poco avergonzada – qué quieres decirme? Ocurre algo malo?"

"A decir verdad, sí – Genis cierra la puerta – Raine…" - Genis se sienta a su lado. Lo que iba a decir se le hacía difícil.

"Qué pasa? – Raine preocupada – Alguien tiene problemas acaso?"

"Sí"

"Y quien es?"

"Tu Raine"

"Yo? – se pregunta extrañada – y cual es mi problema si se puede saber?"

"La verdad es que son dos problemas que se llaman Kyo y Kratos respectivamente."

En casa de Dirk +++

Kratos pasaba un rato con Noishe como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque el verdadero motivo era el despejar su mente y a falta de un interlocutor se refugió en Noishe, no le gustaba hablar solo aunque, en este caso, no había mucha diferencia tampoco.

"Soy un idiota mi viejo amigo – le habla a Noishe – ella estaba, ella... Raine perdóname yo... que haré? No puedo interferir de esa manera en su relación con Kyo, yo ya tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí por voluntad propia."

"Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad" – Kratos voltea.

"Dirk, estabas escuchando?"

"Porqué no me cuentas que ocurrió? Te ayudará a aclarar tu mente y tal vez encuentres una solución."

"Dices que merezco una segunda oportunidad y el problema es que ya la tuve y también la desaproveché."

"En estos casos la tercera es la vencida – lo anima Dirk – vamos, te sentirás mejor después de decirme que pasó."

Volviendo con Raine y Genis +++

"Ahora lo entiendo – dice Raine – tú, Lloyd y Collete vieron lo que pasó ayer en el bosque."

"Sí, pero no le hemos dicho a nadie, decidimos que era mejor aclarar las cosas con ustedes primero."

"Pues no hay mucho que aclara Genis..."

"Sí que lo hay – la corta Genis de golpe – lo lamento Raine pero, de verdad lo amas? A Kyo me refiero."

"Por supuesto, si no lo amara nunca habría aceptado el casarme con él."

"Entonces dime, porqué desde que Kratos apareció estás tan cambiada?"

"Yo no estoy cambiada."

"Suspiras 5ó más veces al día, estás más distraída y ayer te escuché decir su nombre mientras dormías. Sin contar lo del beso."

Con Kratos y Dirk +++

"...y entonces la besé."

"Y ella te apartó."

"No precisamente – explica Kratos – es verdad que al principio se resistió pero comenzó a corresponderme el beso y, para que mentir, fue muy bueno."

"Eso es bueno."

"Lo sería si no lo hubiera roto y dicho que no estaba bien y tiene razón. Después de todo está comprometida y conozco a Raine, nunca habría aceptado de no estar completamente segura."

"Puede ser, sí – Dirk piensa por un momento – Pero es muy posible que la hallas hecho dudar y cuando uno está completamente seguro NO duda – y continua al ver que Kratos no dice nada – es obvio que tu la amas como no has amado desde que perdiste a Anna, mi consejo, díselo, hay tiempo, es lo mejor para ambos."

"Pero ella..."

"Te corresponderá, lo sé, tan solo está confundida. Recuerda que fueron dos años."

"Sí, dos malditos años, pero Dirk, y Kyo? También debemos considerarlo a él en este asunto. Es un buen muchacho, no merece sufrir."

"Sufrirá más en un matrimonio infeliz donde su esposa realmente no lo ama como debería."

"Raine ya sabe lo que siento."

"Por Martel que eres terco muchacho – (Muchacho? - Piensa Kratos) – Tu la besaste en un impulso repentino creado por tus sentimientos (NA: Dirk me ha salido muy "doctora corazón") nunca se lo dijiste, con todo más hiciste ver... bueno, cualquier cosa menos lo que querías."

"Pero y todo lo que le dije? Sobre que era...?"

"Sí, tus cumplidos, estás seguro que te estaba prestando completa atención?"

"Pues...erhm...no, no lo creo."

"Ahí lo tienes, no lo sabe, entonces, me harás caso?"

"Muy bien, se lo diré – Kratos se pone de pie, decido, finalmente, a corregir su error – la amo y se lo diré ahora – Kratos camina hacia la puerta y escucha a Dirk reír - qué pasa?"

"Es irónico, el que hallas pasado por tanto y ante una situación así te comportes como un chiquillo."

"Sí, mi vida está llena de ironías."

Con Raine +++

"Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!" – le gritó Raine a Genis antes de salir de la casa con un portazo. Estaba furiosa, no porque Genis le hubiera estado diciendo tonterías sino porque le había dicho todas sus verdades con respecto al asunto, verdades que ella no quería aceptar. Sus pasos apresurados la guiaron hasta el bosque y tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona frente a ella, que también estaba un poco distraída, con lo que ambos terminaron chocando. Raine iba a caer pero la otra persona la sostuvo por los hombros evitando que aquello ocurriera.

"Muchas... – Raine se queda helada al ver que era Kratos quien la sostenía – Kra-Kratos, que haces aquí?" – Raine le habla sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Iba a verte." – Responde Kratos acercándola a él

"A-a mí?" – Raine se comienza a poner nerviosa

"Sí"

"y porqué?"

"Para corregir un error – Kratos se separa de ella y la obliga a verlo a los ojos colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Raine – Raine, debes saber que el irme fue el error más grande de mi vida y aún peor el nunca decirte que yo – Kratos toma aire – que yo... te amo" – Raine se queda sin palabras. En su interior una voz le gritaba que le dijera que ella también sentía lo mismo, que lo amaba y que esperó tanto por aquel momento pero de su boca no salía nada.

"Comprendo – dice Kratos al no obtener respuesta alguna de la mujer y la deja ir suavemente – No esperaba que correspondieras después de todo ya tienes tu vida hecha. Me alegrará ser tu amigo. – Kratos se voltea y comienza a retirarse. En eso, Raine finalmente reacciona y corre para alcanzarlo. Lo detiene con un abrazo.

"Raine?"

"Yo también" – Kratos se voltea lentamente para ver directamente a los ojos de Raine.

"Tú...también?"

"Yo también... te amo" – Raine lo abraza y Kratos le corresponde y momentos después la besa.

2 horas después...frente al nuevo Inn de Iselia +++

"Se lo dirás?" – le pregunta Kratos a Raine (cogidos de la mano)

"Sí, mientras antes mejor, espérame aquí" – le besa en la mejilla y entra. Raine sube hasta la habitación de Kyo y toca la puerta.

"Adelante – Raine entra – o Raine, eres tú!! Justo iba a verte."

"Kyo, necesitamos hablar – comienza Raine y se dirige a la ventana en donde estaba ubicado Kyo – la verdad yo..."

"No te preocupes por nada – la interrumpe Kyo – los planes para la boda van muy bien, es cierto que mi familia no vendrá pero eso no importa, si no te aceptan como eres entonces ni los quiero aquí."

"Kyo, no es eso de lo que..."

"Pero aún así los invité, no quiero que piensen que los he olvidado, después de todo siguen siendo mi familia" – interrumpe Kyo nuevamente.

"Kyotaro, déjame hablar." – Raine se estaba comenzando a molestar.

"Si claro, dime"

"Verás, yo debo decirte que la boda..."

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso – nueva interrupción de parte de Mage – se que te preocupa un poco el que no hallas podido participar activamente en los preparativos pero créeme, todo saldrá perfecto, lo he hecho pensando en ti." – golpe bajo para Raine.

"Qué no es eso de lo que te quiero hablar!" – Raine levanta la voz.

"Entonces sobre qué? – dice Kyo con tono medio en burla – sobre Kratos quizás? Me dejas por él?" – bromea Kyo, y se ríe.

"Pues a decir verdad..."

"Qué? Es en serio?" – Kyo serio de golpe

"Qué? No!! No no no, no es eso...quiero decir sí es... no...quiero decir... ME CONFUNDES!!" – Raine estaba muy alterada. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería.

"Ah?"

"Verás, tú eres genial pero..."

"Tu también lo eres Raine – y la abraza – no sabes cuanto te amo."

"Sí – Raine corresponde el abrazo – yo también pero solo como..." – y antes de que pudiera decir la palabra "amigo" Kyo le roba un beso al que Raine se ve correspondiendo por inercia. En eso su cerebro capta un detalle, estaban al lado de la ventana, la cual daba a la calle, y en donde estaba...

"Bueno Raine – Kyo se separa y entra a la habitación – con respecto a la ceremonia quería saber..." – pero ella no lo escuchaba. Tenía su vista fija en Kratos el cual se alejaba del lugar lentamente. Raine cae de rodillas.

"Por Martel – dice Raine con los ojos bañados en lágrimas – QUÉ HICE?!"

Continuará...

A que soy cruel, mala y sanguinaria? No realmente...vamos, no sería interesante si no los hago sufrir un poco. Por cierto, en un tema aparte, muy pronto, no realmente, comenzaré a escribir un UA ("Universo Alterno" para quienes no saben) también sobre Tales y también Kraine así que estén atentos...aún no me decido por el título pero ya veré... volviendo al capítulo... ¿cómo se arreglarán las cosas? ¿Porqué Kyo fue tan irritante? ¿Qué hará Kratos? Pues yo lo sé y ustedes no pero si quieren averiguarlo ténganme paciencia y esperen el próximo capi de "Destino para Dos"...y un RR ayuda a acelerar el proceso de publicación... nos vemos!!

Hikaru la Britachiin


	7. Chapter 6

HOLA!! Pueden creerlo? Actualizando después de no mucho (cuanto pasó? Una semana? Dos?) bueno... no puedo decir que este sea mi regalo de navidad para ustedes porque navidad ya pasó por eso digamos que es mi "regalo de año nuevo" (aunque en año nuevo uno no reciba regalo) bueno, bueno, bueno... desafortunadamente este capi NO tiene título (no se me ocurrió ninguno) pero eso no importa... yo sé que lo que ustedes quieren es saber que pasa con nuestro ángel cruxis favorito y la profesora ya no los sigo entreteniendo con palabras demás con excepción de aclarar que ToS no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes de este fic con excepción de Kyo... ahora... A POR EL CAPÍTULO 6!!!!

Destino para Dos

Capítulo 6 

Kratos llegó a la casa de Dirk sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Dirk se encontraba limpiando la entrada por lo que lo vio venir.

"Kratos! – dice muy animado – cómo te fue?" – Kratos lo pasa de largo y antes de entrar le responde – "Pudo ser el mejor día de mi vida pero el destino no quiso que fuera de ese modo." – Kratos cierra la puerta tras él.

"Kratos – dice Dirk – espero haber visto mal pero, fue acaso una lágrima lo que vi? – se sienta en la entrada - es extraño, qué habrá pasado? Acaso Raine le dijo que no? Será mejor que hable con él después."

"Papá!!" – Dirk voltea y ve a Lloyd correr hacia la casa

"Lloyd – el muchacho estaba agitado - Por Martel! Qué te pasa?"

"Kratos!! Dónde está?! Debo hablar con él!!"

"Cálmate! – Dirk lo golpea – está adentro (señalando la casa) pero dudo que quiera hablar ahora. Se veía raro..."

"No me sorprende."

"Acaso sabes lo que pasó?"

"Sí – comienza a contar Lloyd – verás papá, Genis y yo..."

Flash Back +++

Genis y Lloyd se dirigían a la casa de Collete. Debían discutir la reacción de Raine y como hablarlo con Kratos y, por supuesto, un plan de apoyo por si no resultaba. De ser necesario llamarían a los demás. Pero por el momento mejor se concentraban en esos dos.

"y luego me dijo que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido"

"Raine es terca"

"No es necesario que lo digas, lo sé – Genis mira al frente y se queda estático – Lloyd?"

"Sí, dime."

"Esos son Kratos y mi hermana?"

"Dónde!"

"Allí! ... están tomados de la mano!"

"Rápido! Que no nos vean! – se esconden – a dónde irán?"

"Hay que seguirlos" – unos minutos después – mira, se detuvieron frente al Inn – dice Genis – de que hablan?"

"No lo sé... Por Martel!! Besó a mi papá en la mejilla!"

"Eso es una buena señal!"

"Sí pero, porque mi papá se quedó afuera?"

"Kyo!"

"Ah?"

"Cáptala Lloyd! – le dice Genis – mi hermana va a romper su compromiso!"

"pero porqué Kratos no entró?"

"Yo que voy a saber"

"Tú eres el inteligente"

"Sí bueno – Genis abochornado – pues... supongo...que... supongo que fue para no presionar a Kyo"

"Sí, puede ser – Lloyd levanta la mirada – mira, es Raine, en la ventana, ya está hablando con él"

"Entiendes lo que dicen?"

"Algo sobre una boda – dice Lloyd intentando leerles los labios – jeje... tu hermana no se ve feliz."

"Kyo no la deja hablar"

"Sí, creo que... – Lloyd se calla – y eso? Se están abrazando, porqué se están abrazando!"

"No me lo preguntes que yo no... Por Martel!! Beso! Beso!! Porqué se están besando!!" – le grita Genis a Lloyd

"No lo sé! Ya deja de gritarme! – Lloyd se acuerda de Kratos – Papá!!" – Lloyd voltea a ver a Kratos, que ya se estaba retirando. Kratos pasa por el lado de ambos sin siquiera notarlos.

"Kratos! – grita Lloyd – esper..."

"Lloyd – le llama Genis con tono triste – mi hermana" – señala la ventana. Ambos ven a Raine de rodillas, se notaba que estaba llorando.

"Qué hacemos Lloyd?"

"No me preguntes a mi que el de las ideas eres tú"

"Pues...erhm... ve con Kratos, yo hablo con mi hermana y nos encontramos más tarde donde Collete como lo pensábamos originalmente."

"De acuerdo" – cada uno va por su lado.

Fin Flash Back +++

"No lo puedo creer – dice Dirk – eso explica su mirada, reflejaba mucho dolor."

"Tengo que hablar con él, convencerlo de que fue un error."

"y cómo planeas hacer eso?"

"Yo... – silencio, largo silencio – me ayudas?"

"Esta bien, voy contigo"

Con Raine y Genis +++

"Pero porqué lo hiciste? Creaste toda una confusión"

"Sí, Genis, lo sé – Raine estaba nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas – no quise hacerlo, en serio, pero Kyo me besó de repente, me tomó por sorpresa, no me dejó decirle que solo lo quería como amigo, en ningún momento me dejo hablar o explicarle lo que quería"

"Ve y dile eso a Kratos – le insiste Genis – cuando se fue lo vimos muy dolido"

"No querrá verme después de lo que paso."

"Pero no fue tu intención Raine! – le dice Genis – fue un error y..."

"Algunos errores se pagan muy caro"

"No digas eso Raine"

"No puedo hacer más, se acabó, Kyo es lo que me queda, aprenderé a quererlo como se merece."

"Raine... – pero ella no lo escuchaba, había comenzado a alejarse, Raine quería estar sola además, nunca dejaría que su hermano la viera llorar.

"Todo por mi culpa..." – se dice Raine a si misma. Genis corre donde Collete, con suerte Lloyd ya estaría allí.

En casa de Dirk +++

"LARGO!! LOS DOS!! AHORA!!" – les gritó Kratos a Lloyd y a Dirk. Al final no pudieron hablar con él. Apenas Lloyd abrió la puerta Kratos soltó el temible grito y ambos corrieron a refugiarse.

"Creo que está molesto" – dice Lloyd

"En serio? Fíjate que ni me di cuenta"

"Pero acaso no viste el... – Dirk lo golpea – AUCH!!"

"Estaba siendo sarcástico Lloyd! – le grita Dirk – ve con Genis y hablen sobre esto yo me aseguro que Kratos no cometa ninguna tontería"

"Sí, te lo encargo" – Lloyd sale corriendo. Con suerte Genis ya estaría allí.

Frente a la casa de Collete +++

"Lloyd!"

"Genis!"

PAFF!!!! – (Choque)

"duele, duele..."

"Quéjate después Genis!"

"Sí, es verdad, no hay tiempo para el dolor!"

"Tampoco exageres..."

"Lloyd? Genis?"

"Collete!" (los dos)

"Qué pasa?"

"Adentro! Vamos! Ahora!" (los dos)

"Qué...?"

"No hay tiempo! El destino del KRAINE está en peligro!" – grita Lloyd y con ayuda de Genis arrastran a Collete al interior de su casa.

Dentro... +++

"No puede ser! Porqué lo hizo?"

"No me lo dejó tan claro ... pero insiste en que ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Kratos."

"y mi papá no quiso hablar con Dirk y conmigo"

"Es complicado pero... – Collete se calla, estaba pensando – Después de pensarlo mucho no puedo resolverlo Lloyd."

"Resolver qué?"

"Dime que..."

"Sí?"

"Qué es el KRAINE?" – pregunta Collete de manera inocente.

"Eso no es importante ahora!"

"Genis tiene razón! Debemos llamar a los demás! No podemos hacer esto solos!" – en eso alguien llama a la puerta.

"Voy! – Collete se levanta y abre la puerta – Pro-profesora"

"Hola Collete – Raine sonríe de manera extraña – está Genis?"

"Eh? Ah! Sí, sí, estábamos hablando de..."

"Raine! – interrumpe Genis evitando que Collete metiera la pata – qué haces aquí?" – Raine entra y toma asiento, Collete cierra la puerta

"Te buscaba – responde Raine – ya es tarde Genis y como no regresabas."

"Lamento haberme demorado"

"No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez avísame – Raine se pone de pie – me voy a casa, no demores mucho bueno?" - Raine va hacia la puerta y la abre. Lo que no sabía era que otra persona estaba fuera de la misma. Raine se quedó, nuevamente, paralizada. – "Kra-Krat..."

"Srta. Sage – Raine se paraliza aún más. Kratos la pasa de largo – Sabía que estarías aquí Lloyd."

"Eh... pues sí."

"Dirk me pidió que te buscara, se te hizo tarde."

"Ah, sí, lo lamento – y añade – Raine vino aquí a buscar a Genis por la misma razón, verdad profesora?" – Lloyd intentaba entablar una conversación entre los dos.

"Qué? Pues sí, yo..."

"No es relevante – la corta Kratos – Debemos irnos Lloyd."

"Sí - Lloyd mira a Genis quien le hace una señal con la mano – adelántate, ya te alcanzo."

"No demores – Kratos voltea – Genis, Collete, buenas noches."

"Sí, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Kratos"

Kratos pasa por el costado de Raine, quien no se había movido para nada, - que descanse – comienza Kratos y Raine reacciona – Srta. Sage y felicidades por su compromiso, espero que sea feliz" – no había ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz de Kratos. Raine suspiró resignada con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, todo el brillo de su mirada se había perdido.

"Se lo agradezco y buenas noches para usted también señor Aurion." – Kratos aprieta los puños y asiente con la cabeza, luego se aleja lentamente.

"Genis!" – llama Raine enérgicamente

"Sí?"

"Te espero en casa y más te vale no demorar!" – y sale cerrando de un portazo.

"Asustan...ambos" – dice Genis

"Y lo peor es que vivimos con ellos" – agrega Lloyd. Silencio sepulcral.

"LO TENGO!! – roto por el grito de Collete – ya lo sé!"

"En verdad?"

"Sí!"

"Dinos!"

"KRAINE significa Kratos y Raine!!"

Continuará...

Y sigo siendo cruel!!!!!! Y estoy orgullosa de ello!!!!!! Pueden creer que este capi lo terminé de escribir a mediados de Julio? Pero como estaba en papel... transcribir cansa...creen que estoy haciendo a Collete muy calabaza, hueca o como se diga?? No sé, me la presentaron de ese modo y ya no la puedo concebir de otra manera... hasta aquí, espero les halla gustado, personalmente yo pensé que este capi me saldría más largo, en fin, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! (saludo atrasado) Y QUE PASEN UN LINDO AÑO NUEVO!!! Háganme feliz y déjenme un RR... si??

Hikaru la Britachiin...


	8. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODOS MIS LINDOS LECTORES!!!! No solo a los que me dejan RR sino a TODOS los que están siguiendo esta historia, a ustedes, FELIZ AÑO 2008!!! Bueno... primera actualización del año...ya vamos por el capítulo 7... a decir verdad nunca pensé que este fic llegaría ni al capítulo 3... soy mejor con lo One-shot que con los fics largos... dejando ese tema de lado...Me fascinan sus RR y aunque suene un poco cliché en serio ayudan a seguir... bueno, ya no los sigo entreteniendo con mis palabritas... el título de este capi dice mucho, espero les guste (hice varias modificaciones de último momento) y yo me siento bien con el resultado... ahora sí... A POR EL 7!!!! (ToS no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes... a excepción de Kyo...él si es TODO mío)

Destino para Dos

Capítulo 7

¿Reconciliados?

Habían pasado tres días desde el fatídico evento entre Raine y Kratos. La boda estaba cada vez más cerca y Lloyd y los demás estaban preocupados.

"Se me agotan las ideas" – dice Zelos mientras toma un sorbo de café.

"Eso es imposible Zelos – dice Sheena que estaba frente a él – para que se te agoten las ideas primero debes haber tenido una y ese no es tu caso."

"Por favor, no empiecen" – les pide Genis a quien ya le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. Presea ingresa a la casa.

"Algún cambio?" – pregunta Presea

"No preguntes – responde Lloyd - me deprime la respuesta."

" Sigue en su habitación?"

"Sí, solo baja a comer y a decirnos que no le molestemos – explica Collete – como va Raine?"

"Mejorando, supongo, al menos ella no se ha encerrado aunque el que no halla salido de su casa preocupa un poco."

"y Kyo?"

"Parece su sombra, no se aleja de ella por nada – dice Presea – la única manera en que pude, de cierta forma, hablarle fue que Regal se lo llevara... aún no sé como lo logró."

"y que te dijo?" – pregunta Sheena

"No mucho – les dice Presea tomando asiento – básicamente lo que ya sabemos."

"Es decir...?"

"Sí, que quiere a Kyo y todas las otras tonterías"

"y sobre, tu sabes..."

"Kratos? – dice Presea y suelta un suspiro – intenté tocar el tema unas seis veces y las seis veces logró evadirlo de manera magistral."

"Porqué no seguiste intentando?" – le recrimina Zelos

"Primero: No te atrevas a recriminarme nada y mucho menos en ese tono que tu ayer más que persuadirla de casarse intentaste conquistarla" – revela Presea

"Que tu qué? Zelos?" – Sheena con el puño listo

"Yo no, bueno, verás... cómo lo supiste!"

"Raine lo comentó, bueno, volviendo al tema (Zelos siendo machacado por Sheena) no pude insistir porque Regal y Kyo volvieron."

"y Regal?"

"Se quedó un poco más para ver si podía averiguar algo"

"y no pude averiguar mucho más" – Ragal acababa de entrar.

"Nada? En serio?" – Lloyd y Genis desanimados

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes Regal – le dice Sheena – por lo que Presea nos dijo el hablar con Raine es difícil, supongo que con los dos es imposible" (Zelos inconsciente en una esquina)

"y Kratos?" – pregunta Regal

"En resumen, comportándose como un niño malcriado." – dice Genis

"Digamos que tiene un berrinche – agrega Collete – no nos deja hablar con él, no bota de la habitación"

"A mí me recibirá – afirma Regal – después de todo hemos pasado por experiencias parecidas." – Regal sube

"Oye Sheena – la llama Lloyd – no se te pasó un poco la mano?" (señalando a Zelos)

"No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. En otras ocasiones le he dado más fuerte" – dice Sheena sin darle importancia a ese asunto.

En la habitación de Kratos (que en realidad es la de Lloyd) +++

(Regal toca)

"Quién?" – se escucha la voz de Kratos

"Regal."

"Vete"

"Lo lamento pero no lo haré, no hasta que hablemos."

"Pues te quedarás allí un buen rato."

"Ya lo veremos."

"Qué ocurre Regal?" – dice Dirk quien acababa de llegar

"No mucho – dice Regal – Te importa si tiro la puerta? Es la única manera en la que podré entrar para hablar con Kratos"

"Por mi no te detengas – le dice Dirk – yo también quiero hablar con él y de hecho – le muestra su martillo – estaba dispuesto a tumbar la puerta yo mismo de ser necesario."

"Gracias" – Regal da una patada y manda a volar la puerta.

"Tu le explicas a Dirk"

"No hay problema con eso" – Regal señala a Dirk a su lado

"Genial – se queja Kratos – mamá y papá (se burla) han venido a regañarme"

"Madura de una buena vez muchacho! – le grita Dirk – actúas como si fuera el fin de todo."

"y tu que sabes Dirk – le responde Kratos – tu no has pasado por lo que yo, perder a alguien es..."

"El no, - interrumpe Regal – pero yo sí – Kratos guarda silencio y se dirige a la ventana, Regal se acerca al ángel – tenemos un problema en nuestras manos Kratos – le dice – y con tu actitud de niño mimado no podremos resolver nada."

"Niño mimado?"

"Sí"

"Hace mucho que no me decían así, la última fue Anna hace años"

"Porqué?"

"Larga historia."

"y sobre Raine?" – dice Dirk

"Qué sobre ella?" – Regal notó un cambio significativo en la actitud del serafín.

"Nada en especial – dice Dirk – tan solo quería saber que piensas de ella, de forma general."

"No me vengan con tonterías – les responde Kratos – ustedes y los demás saben perfectamente lo que pienso de ella y..."

"y el decírnoslo no te hará ningún daño – le interrumpe Regal – vamos, te hará bien el desahogarte – Regal se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro (Regal sin cadenas) – yo conozco el sentimiento de perder a un ser amado, el dolor que sientes ahora yo también lo he sentido"

"Lo sé, Regal – Kratos se aleja de él y se sienta – pero es difícil hablar sobre esto, sobretodo si te están presionando, es como si..."

"Cómo si lo vivieras nuevamente?"

"Sí – Kratos mira a Dirk – cuando ocurrió lo de Anna no tuve con quien compartir aquel dolor, lo superé yo solo y me funcionó, creo, y ahora con Raine, aunque se que tengo personas que me apoyan se me hace difícil hablar sobre eso de todas maneras."

"Debes saber que no eres el único que está sufriendo Kratos." – dice Dirk sentándose al lado del ángel.

"Sí, ya sé lo que me dirán – Kratos vuelve a ponerse de pie – seguro comenzarán a sermonearme que ustedes sufren por mi conducta, que le entristece el verme así y otras cursilerías más que ni ustedes mismos se creen."

"Te equivocas Kratos – dice Regal – tu sabes que no somos, Dirk y yo, el tipo de personas que dicen lo que en realidad no sienten o piensan – se coloca frente al ángel – Nosotros vinimos a dejarte en claro varias cosas"

"Varias?"

"Bueno, tres cosas."

"Los escucho." – Kratos se cruza de brazos

"Primero – comienza Dirk – Nosotros sí estamos preocupados por ti, no eres del tipo de persona que se encierra en si misma (si...claro) y no consideramos justo el que hallas vuelto por Raine y te rindas sin luchar."

"Está bien – dice Kratos – tienes un buen punto, tienes razón, dejaré esta conducta."

"Me alegra. Ahora, segundo – sigue Regal – Raine sufre pero es una experta encubriendo sus sentimientos. Sus sonrisas son falsas, sus ojos están sin brillo y te evita como tema de conversación y aprovecho para decirte que Kyo está viviendo en su casa, habitaciones separadas no te preocupes" – añade Regal rápidamente al ver la reacción del ángel.

"juntos? – Kratos suprimía sus deseos de romper algo, o alguien – en serio?"

"Sí"

"Desde cuando?"

"unos días"

"Vuelvo a preguntar, desde cuando?" – Regal toma aire – "al día siguiente del malentendido"

"Malentendido? – Kratos suelta una carcajada fría (y un poco lúgubre) – lo que yo vi no puede considerarse un malentendido Regal"

"Si te hubieras tragado tu orgullo y escuchado lo que en verdad pasó, no estaríamos pasando por esto" – señala Dirk

"De que hablan, ustedes no estaban allí"

"Pero tu hijo y Genis sí" – le dice Dirk

"Lloyd?"

"Exacto – añade Regal – ellos saben lo que pasó y el porqué de lo que pasó y eso nos lleva al punto tres, bajemos, esto nos concierne a todos"

Dos horas después +++

"Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta papá – dice Lloyd – me siento tan aliviado ahora que sabes lo que pasó en realidad, después de todo, no eres un tonto insensible como decía Shee..." – Sheena se abalanza sobre Lloyd y lo calla.

"jeje, no le hagas caso Kratos, no sabe lo que dice" – Sheena golpea a Lloyd en la cabeza

"No te preocupes, me merezco el insulto."

"Bien – Regal se pone de pie – sobre lo que hablamos, estamos todos de acuerdo?" – Asentimiento general.

Al día siguiente +++

Raine se encontraba leyendo en su habitación. Había encontrado unos libros muy interesantes entre el equipaje de Kyo. En ese instante se encontraba sumergida en la lectura de "Negociación para principiantes: Como cerrar un trato en 5 minutos". Estaba en el capítulo 5 ("El cliente difícil: o aquel a quien maldecimos entre dientes") cuando oyó que tocaban su puerta.

"Raine! – la llaman – soy Genis, puedo pasar? O estás muy ocupada?"

"Tranquilo – le contesta Raine – puedes pasar – Genis ingresa – que pasa Genis?"

"Bueno, hace tres días que no sales de la casa y aprovechando que tomas un poco de aire fresco, quería que me acompañaras al mercado."

"Al mercado?"

"Sí, bueno, es que encontré una nueva receta y quería probarla para la cena de hoy pero me faltan ingredientes"

"No veo porque no – Raine se levanta – le aviso a Kyo y..."

"NO! – se apresura a decir el joven medio elfo – quería que fuera una salida de solo los dos hermana porque...erhm...cuando... cuando te cases, será más difícil el que pasemos tiempo juntos, como hermanos."

"OH! Genis! – Raine conmovida – te comprendo hermanito. Esta bien, espérame abajo, en un momento voy." – Genis sonríe y sale. Ya afuera piensa "Cómo demonios fui capaz de decir semejante cursilería? Espero que a Raine no se le ocurra comentarlo"

Más tarde... en el mercado +++

"Solo me faltan las patatas y el pescado" – Genis revisando su lista

"Debo admitir Genis que la estoy pasando bien"

"Sí, yo también Raine" – en eso escuchan que los llaman

"Genis! Profesora!"

"Lloyd! Collete! Sheena!" (Genis)

"Regal, Presea, Zelos" (Raine)

"Hey! – dice Zelos – porqué me mencionaron de último?"

"Importa?" – lo molesta Sheena

"Para mí sí mi querida bansh-Sheena, quiero decir, sí, jeje, eres Sheena y no banshee, jeje, Sheena, Sheena"

"Ya cállate, vas a desgastar mi nombre" – Sheena baja el puño

"y qué hacen aquí?" – pregunta Collete

"pues que más se hace en un mercado si no es comprar?"

"Pues nosotros estamos de paseo" – afirma Presea

"En verdad?"

"Sí – dice Lloyd – aunque es un paseo forzado"

"Forzado? Cómo un paseo puede ser forzado?"

"Muy facil – continua Lloyd – Mi papá nos botó de la casa" – al oír la frase Raine reacciona.

"Tu papá Lloyd?" – Raine quería evitar el tema

"Sí – sigue Lloyd – papá dijo que hacíamos más ruido que sus martillos contra el metal y que no lo dejábamos concentrarse"

"Ah! – Raine aliviada – Hablas de Dirk!"

"Sí, de quien más podía estar hablando profesora?"

"Bueno Lloyd – dice Raine un poco incómoda – Dirk no es tu único padre, también está, tu sabes..."

"Kratos" – dice Sheena

"Sí, exacto, pero..."

"No Raine – interrumpe Zelos – Kratos" – y señala detrás de ella

Raine y Genis voltean (ella lentamente) y se encuentran con el ángel.

"Que agradable sorpresa – comienza Kratos – todos aquí..."

"Habla por ti – lo corta Raine – yo... no le veo...lo agra-agradable"

"Qué le pasa a tu hermana?" – pregunta Collete en voz baja

"No lo sé"

"Seguro intenta hacerse la fuerte y desinteresada para que no notemos sus verdaderos sentimientos" – dice Zelos

"y tú cómo demonios sabes eso?" – pregunta Sheena

"Experiencia, querida, experiencia"

"mejor cállense" – dice Presea. Kratos y Raine seguían discutiendo

"Lamento mucho que pienses así Raine pero, yo no me estaba dirigiendo a ti" – le dice Kratos

"Cómo te atreves – lo enfrenta Raine – y es señorita Sage para ti, Aurion."

"Por favor Raine – énfasis en su nombre – te faltan 4000 años para que me puedas dar órdenes"

"Sí, tienes razón, en qué estaba pensando? Debo respetar a los ancianos" – énfasis en la última palabra

"Me dijiste anciano?" – Kratos un poco fastidiado

"Sí!, un ancianito pseudo ángel de cruxis" – agrega Raine

"Tonterías Sage! – Kratos levanta la voz – YO era la mano derecha de Yggdrasil!"

"Mas bien su marioneta!"

"Qué?! Yo nunca le vendí mi alma – grita Kratos – por si tu POBRE memoria falla, YO lo traicioné por ustedes!!"

"No nos traicionaste a nosotros primero?" – interviene Zelos

"CÁLLATE!!!" – Le gritan ambos. Todo el grupo se aleja varios pasos de los dos, al igual que todos los que estaban circulando por las calles y que los vendedores. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Raine y Kratos decían insultos cada vez más hirientes y a pesar de estar solo a un metro de distancia se gritaban como si cada uno estuviera en un extremo de Iselia. Lloyd y los demás pensaban que no podría ponerse peor pero, lo que empieza mal siempre termina peor, y esta no fue la excepción pues Kratos dijo una de las peores frases que se le podían decir a Raine...

"Retira lo dicho!! ETÚPIDA MEDIO ELFO!!!" – Raine dejó de gritar pero la furia en sus ojos aumentaba rápidamente.

"Qué me has dicho?" – su voz temblaba de rabia

"Lo que oíste – dice Kratos sin pensar, a decir verdad, desde hacía varios minutos que ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que decía – acaso estás sorda? Por Martel!! No puedo creer que me halla fijado en ti, un ser inferior a mí...y por mucho..."

Kratos le da la espalda y comienza a retirarse. En su furia ciega hacia el ángel, Raine toma lo primero que estaba a su alcance del puesto a su lado y se lo lanza a Kratos. Gracias a sus sentidos, el ángel reacciona, dándose la vuelta con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a cortar en dos lo que fuera que Raine le había arrojado, pero, el ver de que se trataba lo paralizó por solo milésimas de segundo haciendo que el objeto en cuestión le diera de lleno en el rostro. Lloyd y los demás contuvieron la respiración.

"Ajá! – dice una Raine victoriosa – se te oxidaron los reflejos? Eh? Derris Kharlan? - al no obtener respuesta trata otra vez – Qué? Porqué no hablas? Cruxis te comió la lengua?" – pero aún no había respuesta. En eso Raine se percató del porque. En su odio hacia el ángel le había lanzado un...un...

"Tomate – dice Kratos en una voz apenas audible – porqué tuvo que ser un tomate?" – y después de eso pierde la conciencia.

Noche, casa de Raine +++

Kratos despertó en un lugar que se le hacía familiar pero por el momento no podía recordar. Intentó hacer memoria de lo que había pasado.

"Veamos – recuerda Kratos – estaba en el mercado fingiendo discutir con Raine como habíamos planeado entre todos para romper el hielo entre ambos. Creo que se me pasó la mano y terminé con un... con una cosa horrenda en el rostro – Kratos tiembla involuntariamente ante el recuerdo del tomate. Mira a su alrededor – este lugar... es..."

"Hasta que despertaste" (Raine sin su abrigo naranja)

"Raine... yo..."

"No te preocupes – lo interrumpe Raine sentándose a su lado – los demás ya me explicaron lo que pasó y déjame decirte que fue una idea pésima pero que me alegra el saber que en realidad no piensas esas cosas sobre mí"

"Nunca sería capaz de pensar eso sobre ti – dice Kratos – pero tú, lo que me dijiste..."

"Estaba furiosa – le dice Raine – hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras, tan solo quería, no sé, herirte en ese momento y me arrepiento, discúlpame."

"Lo hago si tu me perdonas a mi – Kratos ve a Raine a los ojos – debí escucharte, debí preguntarte el porque de lo que pasó ese día con Kyo, deje que mi orgullo..."- Raine lo calla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Tranquilo – le dice Raine – Como ya te dije, los demás ya me explicaron todo pero – Raine sonríe – si te hace sentir mejor, sí, te perdono" – Kratos le sonríe (de esas sonrisas misteriosas que tiene!) y se relaja. Por Martel que había estado tenso! – Kratos mira a su alrededor una vez más – "estamos en tu casa?"

"Sí, en la sala para ser más exactos"

"y Kyo? – pregunta Kratos – no le importa que este aquí?"

"No te preocupes por eso – lo tranquiliza Raine – Genis lo convenció para ir de campamento, no regresaran hasta mañana por la tarde."

"Ya veo, oye Raine"

"Sí?"

"La boda, sigue en pie?"

"Sí – afirma Raine – dentro de seis días, decidimos adelantarla."

"Raine, la verdad yo..."

"Lo sé – interrumpe Raine - pero hice una promesa Kratos – baja la mirada – aprenderé a quererlo, sé que él me quiere y por eso Kratos te pido – lo mira a los ojos – por favor, olvídame, tan solo seamos..."

"No lo digas – la corta – no lo digas, no soportaría escucharlo"

"Kratos..."

"Lo que siento por ti, Raine, es demasiado fuerte, no me pidas que te olvide, es imposible, te amos, en verdad, te amo."

"No digas eso por favor – Raine tenía lágrimas en los ojos – lo haces más difícil!" – Kratos la abraza

"Empújame – le dice – sepárame de ti, no me resistiré, empújame lejos y no insistiré más, apártame de ti y sabré que realmente deseas olvidarme" – ambos se quedaron en silencio. Raine no lo apartó, pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo.

"Eres un tonto – dice Raine y finalmente lo abraza – en verdad me crees capaz de hacer eso?" – Kratos siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo después de eso.

"Contigo nunca se que esperar"

"Pero aún así Kratos – Raine se separa y se abraza a si misma – no pudo."

"No te digo, nunca se que esperar"

"En verdad lo lamento Kratos pero yo no..."

"No te entiendo Raine, tu no lo amas, perdóname mi egoísmo, pero no entiendo"

"Yo tampoco me comprendo – le dice Raine – pero el haber hecho esa promesa...nunca he roto una promesa y no quiero romper su corazón"

"y el mío no cuenta? – pregunta Kratos al tiempo que coge la mano de Raine y la pone sobre su pecho – de todas maneras n corazón ha de romperse Raine"

"Porqué me haces esto?"

"Porqué no quiero perderte, no otra vez, no lo soportaría"

"Yo tampoco quiero que pasé, pero...yo...Kratos...maldita sea mi conciencia!"

"No te podré hacer cambiar de opinión, verdad?"

"Lo lamento, no sabes cuanto"

"En ese caso – Kratos toma ambas manos de Raine entre las suyas – en los días que quedan pasaré el mayor tiempo posible contigo, memorizaré cada aspecto de tu ser a la perfección Raine, tu sonrisa, tu forma de caminar, de hablar, de reír, la suavidad de tus manos, tus ojos zafiro, sobretodo tus ojos, la parte de ti que más amo."

"Aquel día me dijiste lo mismo, fuiste tú y no Kyo el primero en decírmelo – En eso Raine se percata de un detalle – un momento, que harás después de la ceremonia?"

"Me iré – Raine se paraliza – será mejor para ambos, me iré de viaje (con Lloyd si es posible), cuando termine la ceremonia y seas su esposa, yo me iré"

"No"

"Lo lamento, pero si me quedo..."

"Sí, lo sé, sería peor"

"Prométeme que no me olvidarás"

"No soy capaz de olvidarte – y Raine agrega – tu serás siempre aquel único ser que, como mujer, realmente habré amado en mi vida" – es eso el reloj marca la 2 AM.

"Será mejor que me vaya – dice Kratos – antes de que ocurra algo irreversible entre ambos"

"Sí, tienes razón – Raine lo acompaña hasta la puerta – nos veremos más tarde?"

"Por supuesto – dice Kratos y le roba un beso – hasta más tarde" – da la vuelta y se va dejando a Raine con un tinte rosa en las mejillas.

En la casa de Dirk +++

"Ya duérmete Lloyd, por amor a Martel y a todo lo bueno, ya duérmete" – le ruega Dirk al muchacho

"No puedo papá, no sin saber que pasó entre ellos"

"Pasó que entre quienes?"

"Kratos!!"

"Oye Lloyd, esta bien que ya no seas un niño pero, no te parece que ya es un poco tarde?"

"A quien le importa! – dice Lloyd – y Raine? Tú cómo estás? Bien? Mal? Tendré mamá nueva?"

"Mamá nueva? De que hablas?"

"Entonces siguen peleado?"

"No, volvemos a ser amigos"

"Amigos? Osea que aún hay boda?"

"Sí y si me disculpas, ha sido un día largo, me voy a descansar" – Kratos se retira

"Oíste papá? Solo amigos" – Lloyd se sentía frustrado

"Mmm – piensa Dirk – no sé, se le veía muy animado como para que solo hubieran llegado a eso"

"Ah?"

"Nada Lloyd, nada"

"Bueno, me voy a dormir, hasta más tarde" – Lloyd se va

"solo amigos, eh? – piensa Dirk – a mi no me engañas Kratos. Por Martel que se ha puesto interesante, me muero por saber el desenlace..."

Continuará...

Hola!! Me puse muy emo al principio y juró por Martel que no vuelvo a escribir tanto Fluf en un capítulo... además que estoy en bloqueo...no sé como comenzar el capítulo 8 (que por cierto se acerca el final...si todo va como lo planeo faltan unos 4 ó 5 capítulos) bueno, se que la razón de Raine es un poco tonta y poco fundamentada pero tengo mis razones las cuales se explicarán en el prox capi, espero, bueno...me voy!!! Un RR no le hace mal a nadie!!! Bye!!!

Hikaru la Britachiin!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Volví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí mis queridos lectores, he vuelto del otro mundo para traerles el capítulo 8 de este fic. Me demoré un mes y 11 días pero lo logré!!! He actualizado!!!! Esta vez prometo que el 9 no tardará tanto y estoy en posibilidades de cumplir esa promesa, porqué? Fácil... porque he dividido el capítulo 8 en dos (me salía muy largo) la segunda parte del 8 (que no será 8.2 como en el caso del capítulo 4) ya va por la mitad del primer borrador así que espérenlo pronto... seguro ya se hartaron de leer esto así que... a por el 8!!!!!

Tales of Symphonia y sus personajes NO me pertenecen... excepto Kyo... es sí es TODO mío... y... YA QUIERO QUE SALGAN LAS NUEVAS OVAS DE TALES!!!!!!!!!!! Vamos Tethe'alla!!!!!

Destino para Dos

Capítulo 8 

Casa de Dirk 

"Kratos!! – Lloyd buscando al ángel – Kratos!!... dónde está!? Kratos!! – Lloyd ve a Dirk – papá, has visto a papá?"

"Cómo?"

"Que si has visto a Kratos"

"Sí, lo vi" – Dirk sigue trabajando

"y?"

"y qué?"

"Dónde está?"

"Salió hace no mucho, creo que iba a la casa de Raine"

"y te dijo por qué?"

"No"

"y no se te ocurrió preguntar?"

"No"

"Papá!!"

"De que te quejas – le dice Dirk – creí que tu y los demás querían que esto pasara, no? Que esos dos estén juntos"

"Sí, pero no así – dice Lloyd – papá solo dijo que eran amigos y... bueno, tu entiendes"

"Sí, entiendo, entiendo mejor que tú de hecho – Lloyd lo mira raro – tranquilízate, bueno? Algo me dice que todo saldrá bien al final, ahora, deja de haraganear y ayúdame"

Lloyd en trabajos forzados...

En casa de Raine 

Kratos NO estaba feliz. Razón? Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las planeó. Es decir, tenía pensado pasar toda la mañana con la profesora hasta que Kyo y Genis volvieran de su campamento por eso el hecho que el joven medio elfo le abriera la puerta no lo puso muy contento que digamos.

"Genis – llama Kratos por quinta vez – me puedes decir de una buena vez porque volvieron antes de lo planeado?" – Genis suspira resignado

"Esta bien pero prométeme que no te enojas"

"Prometido"

"Volvimos por mi culpa"

"Acaso tuviste alguna complicación?"

"Pues... digamos que sí"

"Qué pasó?"

"Nada grave, es solo que..." – Genis no lo quería decir

"Qué? Vamos, te prometí que no me enojaría"

"Bueno... es que... Kyo es muy..."

"Kyo es muy, qué?"

"Es muy aburrido, bueno?"

"Perdón?" – Kratos no lo creía

"Que acampar con el ha sido una de mis peores ideas – explica Genis – No sabe encender una fogata, no sabe poner una simple carpa y no hablemos de conseguir comida."

"Solo por eso? – Kratos entre molesto y burlándose – pensé que tenías más paciencia, digo, teniendo a Lloyd como amigo"

"Espera que aún no termino – continua Genis – debo admitir que es muy buen cocinero pero – Genis piensa un momento – no, no hay manera de hacerlo sonar bonito, el tipo es exasperante"

"No puede ser tan malo, exageras."

"Me habla como si tuviera 5 años y, admitámoslo, yo a los 5 era más inteligente que Lloyd hoy en día"

"A ti si que te gusta exagerar las cosas – dice Kratos seriamente – Lloyd no puede... – Genis lo mira con cara de "en serio?" – sí, comprendo, yo no dije nada, prosigue."

"Kratos – le dice Genis en voz baja – yo apoyo a mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ella – 'esto me suena familiar' piensa Kratos – y por Martel Kratos, sé que lo mejor no es él sino tú"

"Has hablado con Dirk últimamente?" – pregunta Kratos al instante, si sus sospechas son correctas...

"Cómo?"

"Estoy completamente seguro que él me dijo algo muy parecido"

"Jeje, me descubriste."

"Lo sabía"

"Pero en verdad – Genis se pone más serio – te prefiero mil veces en lugar de Kyo para mi hermana."

"Hablas como si fueras su padre – dice Kratos con un tono que denotaba orgullo, Genis se sonroja – pero no estoy en el derecho de meterme en las decisiones de tu hermana" (flecha sobre Kratos: ya lo intentó)

"No evitarás la boda?"

"Solo ella puede, sin embargo – añade Kratos – creo que sería bueno el que Raine pase un tiempo lejos de Kyo, al menos por un día."

"y cómo lograrás que eso ocurra?"

"El momento se dará, tu solo sígueme la corriente."

"Algo no me cuadra – Genis piensa unos segundos – un momento – realización – Kratos, acaso tu...?"

"Kratos!! – Kyo hace su aparición, seguido de Raine – Hace mucho que no te veía" – estrecha la mano del ángel. Por una extraña razón a Kratos le dieron ganas de romperle los dedos.

"Sí, mucho tiempo" – Kratos se suelta.

"Hola Kratos – lo saluda Raine – es bueno verlo" – Raine siendo formal

"Sí, es bueno ver que se encuentra bien Srta. Sage – Kratos le sonríe discretamente. Raine se sonroja y aparta la mirada, hecho que Genis nota.

"Se te apetece tomar algo Kratos?" – dice Kyo quien no notó, o fingió no notar, nada.

"No gracias, estoy bien – todos toman asiento - pasaba por aquí y decidí detenerme un rato a saludar."

"Eres muy amable, por cierto, adelantamos la boda, en cinco días nos casamos" – dice Kyo tomando una mano de Raine entre las suyas. Kratos siente un pinchazo en el pecho pero lo disimula perfectamente.

"Vaya, debes estar feliz"

"Sí, lo estoy – un pequeño silencio – Kratos – dice Kyo – puedo pedirte un favor?"

" 'No!' – piensa Kratos, pero de su boca salen otras palabras – por supuesto, puedes pedirme lo que sea."

"Verás, mi familia y amigos no vendrán a la ceremonia"

"Raine me comentó algo al respecto"

"Ah sí? Bueno, entonces sabes ya que ellos no aprueban el que..."

"Sí, lo sé"

"Personalmente no los entiendo – sigo Kyo con un tono que parecía estar pidiendo disculpas – debería importarle más el que yo sea feliz y no..."

"Kyo – interrumpe Kratos en un tono autoritario – cuál es el favor?"

"Sí, claro – Kyo vuelve al tema – dadas las circunstancias, quería pedirte que fueras el padrino en la boda"

"QUÉ?!" – exclaman Kratos y Raine al mismo tiempo. Realmente no vieron venir eso.

"Acaso no quieren?" – mirándolos a ambos

"No es eso, tan solo me... nos sorprendiste – dice Kratos – pero si Raine no tiene ninguna objeción..."

"No tengo ninguna" – dice rápidamente

"... entonces yo tampoco – Kratos completa su frase – será un honor" (hablando más por Raine que por Kyo)

"No me esperaba eso" – dice Genis en voz baja

"Dijiste algo Genis?"

"Que si ya está todo listo para la boda"

"Casi todo"

"Qué falta?" (N.A: para no complicar la cosa la boda será como las de acá)

"Pues aún falta elegir la comida para la recepción, el traje de Raine, los arreglos en el templo de Martel y los..."

"Espera – lo detiene Kratos – aún no tienes listo el traje de Raine?"

"Es que ella ha estado muy ocupada y..."

"Sin excusas, su traje es lo más importante" – dice Kratos usando nuevamente su tono autoritario

"Bueno, en ese caso, Raine?"

"Sí?"

"estás libre hoy verdad? Por qué no vamos a comprarlo los dos?"

"Pues yo...?

"No!" – interrumpe Kratos

"Pero no decías que..."

"El novio no debe ver a la novia con el vestido puesto antes de la boda" – Kratos mira a Genis significativamente. El medio elfo capta la señal.

"Yo creí que eso era en el día de la boda"

"Eres de Tethe'alla, verdad Kyo?" – dice Genis

"Sí, lo soy"

"Pues aquí en Sylvarant la costumbre es diferente" – Raine no entendía lo que pasaba. Qué ganaban esos dos engañándolo?

"En verdad?" – Kyo confundido

"Sí – sigue Kratos – por eso no es bueno que tu vayas."

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, quién va? Genis?" – Raine comenzaba a entender.

"Yo? Comprando vestidos con mi hermana? Paso!"

"Collete?"

"Muy distraída"

"Lloyd?"

"Hablas en serio?"

"Dirk?"

"Muy ocupado"

"Zelos? No, el no"

"Que tal Kratos? – sugiere Raine que ya sabía hacia donde iba todo esto

"Sí claro! Suena bien, qué dices?"

"No me molestaría" – dice el ángel

"y a dónde vamos?"

"Zelos mencionó un lugar en Meltokyo hace algún tiempo" – dice Genis

"Entonces en Meltokyo será – dice Kratos poniéndose de pie – si vamos a ir mejor salimos ya, Meltokyo no está cerca"

Unas horas después... En una tienda en Meltokyo 

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba aburrido y si seguían de ese modo ni hablar de volver ese mismo día, tendrían que pasar la noche en la ciudad. No es que le molestara pasar tiempo con Raine, al contrario, sin embargo comprar no era su fuerte (a menos claro que se tratara de una buena espada) Lo bueno – lo único a decir verdad – era que la susodicha tienda tenía una infinita variedad de atuendos. Pensándolo mejor, este punto bueno tiene muchas fallas. Principalmente el hecho de que la persona en cuestión, en este caso nuestra querida profesora, se probara de todo y todo, para molestia de Kratos, lo descartaba sin aceptar opiniones.

"Kratos! – lo llama Raine desde el probador – pásame el próximo" –

Kratos ve como el vestido de turno se unía al resto en la creciente pila en el suelo.

"Ten" – el ángel le alcanza el atuendo

"Aún nada? – le pregunta la vendedora de turno – cuántos trajes va desechando ya?"

"45 en..."

"Próximo!!" (el vestido cae sobre la cabeza de Kratos)

"46 en total"

"Va dos horas y media allí adentro – la señorita le pasa su siguiente víctima a Raine - cuánto más cree que demore?"

"Conociéndola... no sabría decirle"

2 horas y otros 40 vestidos después 

Resignación. Es todo lo que le quedaba al ángel, resignación. Hacía bastante que había aceptado su cruel destino. En la tienda ya habían cambiado al turno de la noche y ellos seguían allí... Raine se estaba probando el traje número 87 he intentando no quedarse dormido, Kratos estaba haciendo un inventario mental de cada artículo en la tienda. Eso sí se llama estar aburrido. Bueno, tan concentrado estaba que no se percató del hecho que Raine – milagrosamente – había decidido mostrarse al mundo después de más de 4 horas.

"Kratos – lo llama – cómo luzco?" – el ángel voltea y su cara de aburrimiento cambia a una de agradable sorpresa en tiempo record.

"Pues tu... yo... yo no sé... tu... muy... te ves... digo... estás..." (Kratos sin poder formar una respuesta coherente)

"Agradezco tanto tu elocuente opinión" (captar sarcasmo)

"Lo siento Raine pero realmente te ves – Kratos se le acerca y la toma por los hombros – te ves muy..."

"Que hermosa se ve señorita! – interrumpe una de las vendedoras – tiene una prometida muy hermosa señor" – agrega dirigiéndose a Kratos

"Se confunde, yo no soy..." – comienza Raine pero es interrumpida

"Sí, tengo a la mujer más hermosa de Sylvarant y Tethe'alla como prometida – Kratos le da un rápido beso en los labios lo que ocasiona un leve sonrojo en Raine – supongo que nos llevaremos este traje, verdad cariño? – Raine asiente sin saber exactamente por que – perfecto" – y la vuelve a besar, esta vez no tan levemente.

"Es tan romántico" – la vendedora con corazoncitos a su alrededor.

10 minutos después... en la calles de Meltokyo 

"Ya está demasiado oscuro como para volver, mejor busquemos donde pasar la noche – dice Kratos a una Raine completamente muda (y que al parecer no lo escuchaba) – lástima el no poder quedarnos en casa de Zelos, de saber que tardaríamos tanto lo hubiéramos traído, tu que opinas?"

"Sí claro, está muy bonito"

"Raine?"

"Qué?"

"Estás bien?" – Kratos intentando tomar su temperatura

"Perfectamente – Raine evita que el ángel la toque y fuerza una sonrisa – a dónde vamos? Dónde Zelos?"

"No, estamos buscando un INN, Zelos está en Iselia, recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí, es verdad"

"Si mal no recuerdo hay un buen lugar cera de aquí"

Unos minutos depués... INN de Meltokyo 

"Esto debe ser una broma!"

"No lo es señor y le ruego no levantar la voz, tenemos huéspedes que ya están descansando"

"No, mire, no entiende, necesitamos 2 habitaciones, 2 – Kratos le hace la seña con los dedos – sé que venimos juntos pero no estamos... juntos"

"Lo lamento señor pero es eso o nada – le explica la recepcionista – es temporada alta, solo nos queda esa habitación y..."

"Pero usted es..."

"Kratos – Raine interrumpe la discusión visiblemente molesta – toma la tonta llave de una estúpida vez y vamos YA a la MALDITA HABITACIÓN!"

"Sí" – Kratos toma la llave rápidamente y se la da

"Bien! – Raine enfadada – te veo arriba y, Kratos?"

"Sí?"

"Una tontería más y duermes en el pasillo" – Raine sube

"De mal humor?"

"Usted que cree? – Kratos firma el registro y sube. Entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta – qué te pasó allá abajo?"

"..."

"Respóndeme"

"La cama es bastante amplia, creo que la podemos dividir sin problemas"

"Raine, dime que fue eso!"

"No me hables en ese tono!"

"Qué?! – Kratos sorprendido – Raine, te comportas muy extraño"

"Extraño? EXTRAÑO?! – Raine estalla – entonces lo que tu hiciste es lo más normal del mundo?!"

"Lo que yo... ?"

"Ese beso! En la tienda! EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS!"

"Pensaba en lo único que he podido pensar en los últimos 2 años!"

"Así? Y que es?!"

"Tú!!" – Raine suspira

"Me alegra – Kratos con cara de confundido – te aseguro que estoy feliz por eso pero, en público? Y si alguien nos reconoce?"

"No lo pensé y además, aquí nadie nos conoce"

"Tienes razón en eso – Raine más calmada – pero aún no veo tu razón para besarme"

"Te amo – dice simplemente el ángel – que otra razón necesito? – Raine se le acerca y lo abraza – qué haces?"

"También te amo – le responde – y al igual que tu tengo derecho a demostrártelo"

"Pensé que te habías sentido incómoda antes"

"ya no estamos en público" – Kratos capta un tono raro en la voz de Raine y la aleja.

"No Raine"

"Ahora qué?"

"Es peligroso"

"Un abrazo?"

"Lo que vendría después del abrazo"

"Acaso creías que yo...? – Raine ofendida

"No, tu no, pero yo sí"

"Cómo?"

"Verás, esta situación es parecida a la vez que Anna y yo..."

"Ya entendí, no sigas – interrumpe Raine – era por eso que insistías en cuartos separados?"

"Exacto – Kratos se sienta – no quiero, y nunca pasará nada sin tu previo consentimiento, que ocurra algo entre nosotros que dificulte más nuestra situación"

"Lo lamento"

"No tienes nada por lo que debas disculparte – silencio incómodo – Raine..."

"Ni lo pienses"

"Qué cosa?"

"Pensabas pedirme que rompiera con Kyo otra vez, verdad? – Kratos asiente – cuantas veces más tendremos esta misma discusión?"

"Las veces que sean necesarias"

"Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ayer"

"No me agrada ese acuerdo, no soporto la idea que la mujer que amo se case con otro"

"Kratos!"

"Es la verdad – Kratos la toma por los hombros – no me agrada ser 'el otro' "

"Dijiste que cumplirías"

"Cuando seas su esposa, hasta ese momento intentaré persuadirte a cualquier precio para que rompas con él" – le dice Kratos y la abraza suavemente

"Ya te dije que no puedo, lo prometí – Raine lo abraza a la vez y apoya su cabeza en su hombro – es un compromiso serio del que no..."

"Por qué?" – le pregunta Kratos suavemente

"Por qué, qué?"

"Porqué no puedes romper una promesa?" – Raine se separa de Kratos y le indica que se siente junto a ella.

"Es una historia larga"

"No tengo nada más que hacer"

"Muy bien, tan solo no interrumpas" – y Raine comienza con su historia...

Continuará...

(autora comiendo caramelos de arroz... ustedes saben... los del conejito) y? Que les pareció? Finalmente sabremos los motivos de Raine para ser tan terca pero eso en el capi 9 titulado "El pasado de Raine" ... personalmente me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo, sobretodo la escena en la tienda... debo decir que esa escena está basada en un hecho real de mi vida cuando acompañé a mi mamá a que se comprara un pantalón... bien... ahora solo queda una última cosa... (autora coge su caramelo número 12) que ustedes honorables lectores dejen su RR... es fácil... solo den clic en el botoncito "Go" al lado del "submit RR" es fácil... en serio... yo lo he hecho varias veces... bueno... gracias por su paciencia... NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru la Britachiin

P.d: en este momento estoy aceptando pedidos... si quieren una escena en particular pueden ponerla en sus RR o mandármela a mi correo (para saberlo entren a mi profile)... la que prefieran... haré lo posible por responder a sus pedidos! Ahora si... Se cuidan!!


	10. Chapter 9

Me extrañaron

Me extrañaron?? Seguro que no… y no me sorprendería… pero bueno, sé que prometí que no me demoraría pero lo siento, yo no soy Raine… en fin, lamento la demora, he estado ocupada, en serio…sí, lo sé, no es excusa, debo organizar mejor mi tiempo para hacer todo lo que quiero y tengo que hacer. Pero ya basta de todo esto, he tenido listo este capítulo desde hace un buen tiempo ya. Mejor comienzo antes de que el tiempo me gane…

Nuevamente digo… Ningún personaje de ToS me pertenece a excepción de Kyo (que no aparece en este capítulo)

Capítulo 9

El Pasado de Raine

Tiempo: 17 años atrás

Lugar: Un bosque

Ubicación: Desconocida

Un hombre guía a una niña por un sendero. Esa niña es Raine y en ese momento tiene 8 años de edad. El hombre que la acompaña es su padre y responde al nombre de Kloitz.

"Bien Raine – le dice Kloitz a su hija – ya te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos" – la pequeña obedece.

"Padre – le dice Raine haciendo un puchero – cuando me dirás exactamente donde estamos? Hemos venido muchas veces!!"

"Este, Raine, es mi secreto más valioso y…"

"Pero soy tu hija!"

"Jajaja – ríe Kloitz – lo sé, lo sé, por eso, cuando crezcas, te lo diré pero, quien sabe, con tu inteligencia segura estás por descubrirlo!!"

"No realmente" – Raine se cruza de brazos

"Oh vamos hija, alguna pista debes tener."

"Pues…" – Raine se sonroja

"Lo sabía – Kloitz se pone a su altura – que piensas? En dónde crees que estamos?" – a Raine se le iluminan los ojos.

"Bueno – Raine se acerca a un arbusto – estas plantas solo se encuentran en los bosques al norte de la villa de los elfos por lo que el nombre de este lugar se reduce a 3 opciones las cuales son…"

"Suficiente Raine" – Kloitz detiene a la niña

"Te molesté papá?"

"No – Kloitz la abraza – tan solo te subestimé, es todo – Kloitz pone a Raine sobre sus hombros – pero nos estamos atrasando, te prometí mostrarte esas ruinas hoy."

"Sí!! Ruinas!!"

-- 30 minutos después --

"Falta mucho papá?" – Raine aún sobre los hombros de su padre

"No, ya casi llegamos pero – pone a Raine en el suelo – de aquí en adelante deberás caminar. La zona es irregular y es peligroso continuar si te estoy cargando."

"De acuerdo!" – Raine comienza a caminar

"Oye, oye espera – Kloitz detiene a su hija – antes de continuar debes prometerme algo muy importante – la niña asiente con la cabeza – prométeme que por ningún motivo te alejarás de mi, este lugar es un laberinto, no quiero que te pierdas."

"Señor, sí, señor! – Raine saluda al estilo militar – lo prometo señor!"

"Gracias pequeña soldado, ahora, continuemos."

-- 10 minutos después --

"Genial!! – Raine hyper – mira papá!! Este árbol es de…"

"Raine! No te atrases!"

"Lo siento – Raine se apresura a darle alcance – este bosque es fascinante"

"Sí, lo sé y también es peligroso así que por favor, cálmate un poco"

"Sí" – Raine sigue a su padre en silencio. Lo notaba un poco tenso así que decidió no decir más y observar a su alrededor sin comentarios. En eso ve algo a la distancia, se esta moviendo y se veía demasiado interesante. Entonces lo decidió. Se acercaría rápidamente, daría un vistazo y regresaría sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

Raine se alejó y Kloitz no se percató. La niña se acercó a lo que había visto en la distancia y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para distinguir que era entendió porque su padre le decía que el lugar era peligroso. Ella se había acercado demasiado a una bestia extremadamente peligrosa. La criatura se percató de su presencia. Era una presa fácil. Raine comenzó a correr, intentando volver con su padre pero no encontraba el camino. Realmente era un laberinto pero Raine no se podía detener a analizar el camino, la criatura la estaba persiguiendo y si se detenía… no quería ni pensarlo.

-- volviendo con Kloitz --

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Raine se separó de él.

"Ya casi llegamos – dice Kloitz – pasando esa colina las ruinas estarán visibles. No estás emocionada Raine? – Kloitz se extraña al no recibir respuesta alguna – Raine?? – Kloitz voltea, no ve a su hija – Raine??... Por Martel!! Raine!! Dónde estás!! RAINE!! – Kloitz regresa por el mismo camino – Raine respóndeme! Raine!! – pasan varios minutos sin encontrar el rastro de su hija. En eso escucha un grito agudo que lo paraliza por un instante, después comienza a correr hacia la fuente del sonido…temiendo lo peor.

-- con Raine --

La pequeña estaba colgando de una rama que sobresalía de un precipicio sobre un río. Había estado escapando, no vio por donde iba o en donde pisaba por lo que tropezó, rodó por una pendiente y terminó colgando de aquella rama. Estaba llena de cortes y estaba cansada. Tenía miedo, la rama era delgada. Ella sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría una de dos opciones, la primera, que la rama no soportara el peso y la tensión y se rompiera, la segunda, que ella misma, debido al cansancio, se soltara. Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, la rama eligió la primera opción y se quebró. Raine soltó un grito agudo durante la corta caída hasta llegar al río. Nunca supo como pero logró salir a la superficie y sujetarse de una roca con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Lo demás fue confuso. Le pareció ver a su padre lanzarse al río por ella y le pareció sentir sus brazos sujetándola antes de perder la conciencia.

-- unas horas más tarde… casa de Raine --

Raine despertó. Se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama, a salvo. La puerta se abre y aparece su madre.

"Raine! – Virginia corre a abrazar a su hija – Cómo te sientes? Te duele algo? Sabes quien soy? Sabes dónde estás? Te encuentras…"

"Virginia – Kloitz hace su aparición interrumpiendo la lluvia de preguntas de su esposa – no la agobies y al menos deja que responda una de las preguntas antes de hacer otra."

"Sí, claro – vuelve a mirar a Raine – y, cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien pero…"

"Sí?"

"Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído al río y después…nada"

"No es necesario que lo recuerdes Raine – dice Kloitz sentándose al otro lado de su hija – pero espero estés consiente de que me debes una explicación" – Raine baja la mirada.

"Los dejaré solos – dice Virginia – les traeré algo caliente a ambos." – y se retira

"Raine – la niña no responde – Raine, mírame – la obliga, suavemente, a levantar la mirada – por qué lo hiciste? Por qué rompiste tu promesa?"

"No fue mi intención – Raine tenía lágrimas en los ojos – pensé que… pensé que… po-podría volver… pe-pero" – el llanto no la dejó continuar

"Raine, quiero que me escuches con atención – Raine asiente – no te voy a negar que estoy decepcionado. Me desobedeciste a pesar de las advertencias y te pusiste en un peligro innecesario pero eres mi hija y a pesar de todo te quiero demasiado" – limpia las lágrimas del rostro de la pequeña.

"Sigo en problemas?" – pregunta Raine de modo inocente.

"Puedes apostar a que sí – Kloitz le sonríe – Raine, prométeme algo"

"Qué?"

"Que nunca volverás a faltar a tu palabra, no importa que tan grande o pequeña sea la promesa, jamás deberás romperla, de acuerdo?"

"Sí, lo prometo"

-- Volviendo al presente --

"Desde entonces jamás he roto una promesa – explica Raine – y he honrado la memoria de mi padre cumpliendo con mi palabra"

"Entiendo – dice Kratos – pero creo que incluso tu padre comprendería que las excepciones existen"

"Creo que nunca sabremos eso"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón – Kratos cambia de tema – y dime, fue en ese momento que le comenzaste a tener fobia al agua?"

"No – responde Raine – Mi fobia al agua es por una situación muy distinta. Creo que en ese momento estaba tan cansada y asustada por otros motivos que no me detuve a pensar en el agua"

"Bien, y mas o menos que pasó después de ese incidente en el bosque?"

"Ha grandes rasgos ya lo sabes – continua Raine – Las persecuciones, el nacimiento de Genis, la muerte de mi padre, el abandono de mi madre. Me prometí siempre proteger a mi hermano y espero haberlo hecho bien."

"Tus promesas siempre favorecen más a los demás que a ti misma"

"Es posible" – Kratos se le acerca y la abraza suavemente, acunándola en sus brazos.

"Crees que soy una tonta?"

"Para nada – le responde Kratos – pero me gustaría que pensaras en ti un poco más. Dime Raine, si sigues con esto, realmente encontrarás tu felicidad plena?"

"No empieces otra vez con esto Kratos, yo…"

"Está bien, no lo mencionaré otra vez – Kratos ve la hora – es tarde, será mejor que descanses – Kratos la lleva en brazos hasta la cama y la arropa – duerme tranquila, no estaré lejos."

"No vas a dormir?"

"Ya lo olvidaste?"

"Es verdad, no puedes"

"Exacto – Kratos le da un beso en la frente – descansa Raine"

Kratos sale al balcón y Raine, con las palabras de Kratos aún frescas en su mente sobre buscar su felicidad, se queda dormida.

Continuará…

-- -- -- -- -- --

Y ese fue el capítulo 9… agradezco los RR del capítulo anterior y no digo más… solo que el capítulo siguiente será un "extra" que realmente no tiene mucho que ver con la trama pero me pareció lindo… considérenlo un pequeño regalo por el atraso… nos vemos!

Hikaru la Britachiin


	11. Capítulo Extra

Nos leemos más abajo…disfruten

Nos leemos más abajo…disfruten!

ToS no me pertenece…

Capítulo Extra

Raine despertó temprano. Aún tenía sueño por lo que decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados y dormir un poco más. Giró para darle la espalda a la luz que ingresaba por la ventana, palpó junto a ella esperando encontrar una figura inmóvil y se sorprendió al encontrarse sola.

"Kratos? – llama Raine incorporándose y abriendo finalmente los ojos. La profesora mira a su alrededor – dónde estoy? … un momento … mi habitación!! Pero se supone que estaba en Meltokyo con Kratos, entonces como…?" – en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe para dar paso a una niña de unos 5 años. Su cabello era plateado como el de Raine y sus ojos eran expresivos, marrón claro como los de…

"Mamá!!" – 'mamá?' se pregunta Raine. La niña se trepa a la cama y la abraza con fuerza.

"Mamá, ya te sientes mejor, verdad? Papá preparó el desayuno y, sabes? Yo le ayudé!"

"Mary! – Raine dirige su vista hacia la puerta. En el umbral había un niño de unos 8 años – papá dijo que no molestaras a mamá, que debía descansar!"

"Pero mamá ya está bien Thomas, verdad mamá?" – Raine no escuchaba. Ella podía jurar que ese niño era Lloyd (claro, si Lloyd fuera un niño) pero Mary, así la había llamado, dijo que su nombre era Thomas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Mamá?" – la voz de Thomas la devolvió a la que, al parecer, era la realidad.

"Qué ocurre cariño?" – el instinto maternal de Raine en acción

"Aún te sientes mal? Quieres que no vayamos?" – ambos niños la miraban con expresiones preocupadas.

"Tranquilos, estoy bien, pueden quedarse" – ambos niños sonríen.

Thomas sube a la cama colocándose junto a Raine. Mary seguía en su posición inicial sentada en las piernas de ella con sus bracitos alrededor de su cintura. Gracias a sus instintos maternales Raine no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo. Thomas inicia una conversación con su hermana y Raine aprovecha este hecho para observar detenidamente a ambos niños. Recién había comenzado a hacer conjeturas cuando una voz gruesa y profunda los interrumpe.

"Supuse que estarían aquí" – dice el recién llegado dirigiéndose a los niños.

"Papá!" – dicen ambos a la vez y corren hacia él. El hombre se agacha para recibirlos con un abrazo.

"Lloyd y Genis los buscan, dicen que les tienen una sorpresa, están afuera."

"Genial! – dice Thomas – vamos Mary! Nos vemos después mamá!" – y se va arrastrando a su hermana a quien solo le da tiempo de decir "adiós" con la mano. Finalmente Raine sale de su segundo shock del día (o de la mañana)

"Kratos?"

"Sí?" – el ángel se le acerca y se siente a su lado.

"Qué pasa aquí?"

"De qué hablas?"

"Los niños, Mary y Thomas, quienes son? Por qué me dicen 'mamá'?"

"Te sientes bien? – Kratos pone una mano en su frente – por qué preguntas eso? Ellos son nuestros hijos Raine" – Kratos la mira con preocupación en los ojos

"Nuestros…hijos? Tu y yo estamos casados?"

"Sí Raine, desde hace 10 años. ¿ Segura que estás bien?"

"Sí, tan solo…yo…los siento…yo no…"

"Tranquila, el doctor dijo que te sentirías desubicada, mejor duerme un poco más antes que Jack despierte."

"Jack? Quien…?" – Raine no terminó su pregunta. El llanto de un bebé en la habitación contigua la interrumpió.

"Tranquila, yo iré" – Kratos regresa a los 3 minutos con un bebé en brazos.

"Puedo?" – pregunta Raine alargando los brazos

"No tienes porque pedirme permiso Raine, no es mi hijo solamente – pone al bebé en sus brazos – aunque cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que yo no tuve nada que ver" – Raine no entendió sus palabras hasta que vio al bebé. Era igual a ella. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismas orejitas puntiagudas.

"Es hermoso" – dice Raine acariciando la mejilla del bebé.

"Se parece a su madre – le dice Kratos con una sonrisa y Raine se sorprende ante este hecho – Thomas y Mary quieren mucho a su hermano."

"Me alegra oírlo"

"Sí, pero…"

"Pero?"

"Tienen miedo"

"Miedo? Miedo de qué? Acaso este pequeñito ha usado 'Foton' con ellos?"

"No es por eso, tranquila"

"Entonces?"

"No lo adivinas? – Raine niega con su cabeza – es por sus orejas" – Kratos extiende la mano y retira el cabello de Raine revelando sus orejas puntiagudas, orejas que Jack heredó.

"Acaso Thomas y Mary…?"

"Tienen orejas humanas y sienten que ese detalle te acerca más a Jack y creen que los dejarás de querer."

"Eso es una tontería"

"Son niños" (Jack haciendo ruiditos de fondo)

"Dejemos claro este asunto de una vez – dice Raine – los traerías?"

"Claro – Kratos le da un beso en la mejilla – ya vuelvo" – Kratos sale

Raine aprovecha para observar mejor a Jack (y de paso hacerse mejor a la idea). Le recordaba a Genis cuando era pequeño. Lo frágil que se veía, tan indefenso. Era su hijo al igual que Mary y Thomas, suyos y de Kratos. No entendía que había pasado (en teoría si lo sabe). ¿En qué circunstancias se dio todo? ¿Qué pasó con Kyo? Todo era tan extraño y a la vez…

"A la vez es todo lo que siempre quise – Raine vuelve a acariciar a Jack – es como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no quisiera despertar – a Raine se le cierran los ojos –un sueño" – murmura antes de quedarse dormida.

Raine abre los ojos y se encuentra rodeada de oscuridad. Aún era de noche en Meltokyo y ella se encontraba en la misma habitación de hotel en la que se había dormido hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas. La decepción la golpeó fuerte.

"Sí fue un sueño" – murmura a la nada.

"Raine? – dice Kratos – lo lamento, te desperté?"

"No, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa – Raine se sienta – tan solo he tenido un sueño"

"Quieres hablar al respecto?"

"No es necesario – le dice Raine – será mejor me vuelva a dormir"

"Sí, comprendo, que descanses"

"Buenas noches Kratos"

"Buenas noches" – Kratos la besa brevemente en los labios y se retira.

Raine se queda despierta otro rato, analizando su sueño. Ella sabía que era imposible, quería convencerse de eso, no tenía tiempo para fantasías.

"Fantasías que fácilmente se podrían hacer realidad – se dice Raine a si misma – lo único que tendría que hacer es … pero no puedo, las promesas para mis son demasiado importantes – suspira – creo que ese sueño se quedará exactamente como eso…"

Raine finalmente cierra los ojos y se duerme mientras una lágrima solitaria se desliza por su mejilla…

-- Fin capítulo extra --

Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantó escribir esto. El lunes entro en semana de exámenes por lo que el capítulos 10, aunque ya los tengo, tardará un poco (no tanto como el 9 pero sí un poco) Este capítulo lo titulé "El sueño" pero si lo ponía al principio arruinaba la sorpresa. Nos leemos después!!

Hikaru la Britachiin


	12. Chapter 10

Hola después de mucho

Hola después de mucho!! Sí, lo sé, me demoré, pero es algo inevitable cuando la escritora (se señala) está en la universidad y ya tiene trabajos de traducción que ocupan casi todo su tiempo… que qué hago el otro poco de tiempo?? Pues estudio mis otras materias… que creían?? Que solo llevaba un curso en la universidad?? Y ahora me pregunto…Porque demonios estoy escribiendo esto?? A ustedes no les interesa… Aunque es bueno que este en clases… donde creen sino que me inspiro?? Exacto, me distraigo en clase pero escribo el ff… Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto no?? Y ya me fui por la tangente… bueno… más notitas personales al final de este capítulo…

Aclaro, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (ya me aburrí de escribir lo mismo en cada capítulo…)… menos Kyo, el sí es de mi propiedad… ok, eso no sonó bien…

Destino para Dos: Capítulo 10

Duelo

Lugar: Iselia, casa de Dirk, Techo…

Desde aquel viaje a Meltokyo, acompañando a Raine, habían pasado 3 días. El tiempo se terminaba para Kratos y el ángel no encontraba el método de convencer a Raine, y eso lo exasperaba.

"Por lo menos he pasado tiempo con ella, no tanto como yo esperaba pero… - Kratos se pone de pie – no puedo quejarme, fue mi culpa – levanta la vista - ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo verdad Anna? – En ese momento sopla una suave brisa, Kratos sonríe levemente – sabía que estarías de acuerdo."

"Kratos! – lo llama Lloyd – baja, tienes que ver esto!" – Kratos baja.

"Hasta que te veo Lloyd, hace 3 días que tu y Dirk están encerrados en el taller."

"Sí, bueno, fue mi culpa – Lloyd avergonzado – como que arruiné los dos primeros trabajos."

"Y aún sigues vivo? Dirk se está ablandando, debe ser la edad."

"Y quién mejor que tú para saberlo, no Kratos?" – dice Dirk detrás del ángel.

"… lo que tu digas Dirk – cambio de tema – y Lloyd, que me querías mostrar?"

"Esto – Lloyd desenfunda una espada – nuestro último trabajo." – Kratos toma el arma

"No quiero presumir – continúa Dirk – pero es el mejor ejemplar que hemos hecho hasta ahora"

"No te voy a discutir eso – Kratos examina el arma – tienes todo el derecho de alardear"

"Te gusta?"

"Me fascina"

"En ese caso es tuya"

"Qué?"

"Puedes quedártela"

"Pero…"

"Tranquilo papá – le dice Lloyd – Dirk dice que esta espada fue hecha especialmente para ti y que nadie más será capaz de sacar todo su potencial más que tú"

"En verdad?"

"Digamos que quería subirte el ánimo. No te ha ido muy bien últimamente, o me equivoco?"

"Bueno, la verdad yo…no, nada, olvídalo – se coloca la espada en el cinturón – es un gran detalle (refiriéndose al arma) gracias Dirk y a ti también Lloyd, muchas gracias – silencio incómodo – pero bueno, nos pusimos muy cariñosos, Lloyd!"

"Sí?"

"Trae tus espadas, probemos mi nuevo juguete"

+ 30 minutos después +

"Vamos Lloyd, de pie!"

"No puede ser – Lloyd se para, jadeando – se supone que ya te había alcanzado! Estábamos en el mismo nivel!"

"La palabra clave aquí es 'estábamos' porque parece que yo, al contrario de alguien, sí he seguido entrenando"

"Admítelo Lloyd – interviene Dirk – te dejaste llevar por esta época de paz"

"…" – Lloyd fastidiado

"Bueno, seguimos?" – Kratos en posición de ataque

"Estrechando sus lazos entre padre e hijo?" – Lloyd voltea

"Hola Genis!"

"Vas perdiendo, verdad Lloyd?"

"Cállate Genis!"

"Pero si yo no dije nada!"

"Qué?"

"Hola Lloyd, Kratos, Dirk"

"Profesora! – Lloyd ve a su amigo – lo siento, la costumbre" – Raine se acerca a Kratos, el ángel enfunda la espada.

"Raine, buenos días – Kratos se inclina para besarla pero ella lo detiene – qué pasa?"

"Ahora no Kratos"

"Lo dices por Genis, Lloyd y Dirk? Porque no creo que les importe o, en todo caso, sorprenda"

"No es por ellos, es…"

"Raine!"

"…por él" – Kyo corriendo en dirección al grupo

"Hola chicos!"

"Kyo" – Kratos con tono sombrío

"Bueno – Kyo abraza a Raine por la cintura, ella finge una sonrisa – de qué me perdí?"

"Casi nada"

"Kratos! – lo llama Lloyd para impedir un asesinato – continuamos?"

"Claro" – Kratos le lanza una última mirada nada amigable a Kyo (que ni se entera) para luego desenfundar y acercarse a Lloyd

"Kratos espera – lo detiene Raine y se le acerca liberándose del agarre de Kyo – hay mejores maneras de pasar tiempo con tu hijo, las peleas no…"

"Raine – la interrumpe Kratos – si quieres examinar la espada tan solo tienes que pedirlo"

"Puedo?" – Raine toma el arma sin esperar respuesta, Kyo también se acerca

"Es un trabajo exquisito! Los acabados, el brillo, la forma, todo es perfecto – dice Raine y viendo a Dirk añade – tu mejor trabajo hasta ahora"

"Un herrero se alegra cuando su trabajo es apreciado"

"Raine tiene toda la razón – interviene Kyo – y debo añadir que esta espada me pide usarla"

"Me temo que eso no será posible – Kratos recupera el arma – un guerrero jamás deja que otro use su arma"

"Así que eres una persona que sigue las antiguas tradiciones – Kyo sonríe levemente, con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos – en ese caso no podrás negarte a aceptar mi propuesta de guerrero a guerrero"

"No acepto – Kratos lo mira fríamente – tu eres un comerciante y no un…"

"Sé manejar una espada – lo interrumpe Kyo – en este caso con eso basta"

"Hazme caso – insiste Kratos – no soy el oponente indicado para ti"

"Porqué? Acaso eres muy débil?"

"Qué?" – Kratos intentando mantener el control

"Kyo, no lo provoques" – le advierte Raine

"No te preocupes – la 'tranquiliza' Kyo – jamás he perdido"

"Tienes un ego muy grande Mage, será saludable para ti que te lo desinfle"

"Entonces aceptas?"

"Di tus condiciones"

"Si gano…"

"No! – interviene Raine – no lo hagan! Kratos! Kyo!" – pero no la escuchaban

"Si tu ganas… qué?"

"Me das la espada"

"y si yo gano que?"

"Tu dime" – Kratos pasa la mirada de él a Raine y de vuelta a Kyo

"Si yo gano – comienza Kratos – NO habrá boda"

"No hablaras en serio…"

"Hablo MUY en serio – dice Kratos quien tenía una mirada que podría matar – personalmente no creo que seas el indicado para ella"

"No eres nadie para decidir eso" – Kratos no lo escucha, tan solo mira a Raine esperando su reacción ante la propuesta. Ella niega. Kratos comprende.

"En ese caso, si gano, regresas la ceremonia a su fecha original"

"Eso sí puedo hacer… trato?" – Kyo tiende su mano a Kratos

"Trato – Kratos la estrecha – DIRK! – el herrero se acerca – trae dos espadas de madera por favor"

"De madera?"

"Pensaba en calentar un poco primero, tu entiendes, por seguridad – explica Kratos – no es seguro hacer este tipo de cosas con el cuerpo frío, eso sería una estupidez"

"Es decir que el 'simple' hecho de pelear no es estúpido?" – Raine es ignorada otra vez

"Olvídalo hermana – dice Genis – ya se decidieron" – ambos preocupados. Dirk llega con las espadas.

"Vamos papá! Dale una paliza! Gánale! – Lloyd siente la mirada fulminante de los Sage sobre el – y ahora que hice?"

"De acuerdo Kyo, estás listo?"

"Desde que nací estoy listo" – ambos se ponen en posición. Dirk se acerca a Kratos

"Contrólate, bueno?"

"Tranquilo, no lo mataré – ambos ríen suavemente – muy bien Kyo – comienza Kratos – ATACA!"

Kyo embistió.

+ Raine POV +

Estaba preocupada pero más que eso, FURIOSA. Estaba furiosa con esos dos cabezas huecas que no me hacían caso. Yo siempre tengo razón. Incluso cuando me equivoco tengo razón y este caso NO es la excepción. Por el momento preferí no ver esa pelea sin sentido. Cerré los ojos y les di la espalda. Desgraciadamente mi audición no podía ser bloqueada y los gritos de Lloyd junto con los comentarios de mi hermano no ayudaban a que me calmara… y pasaron 5 minutos. Solo soporte 5 minutos ignorando el hecho (y los gritos) a mis espaldas. Volteé para parar a unos y callar a otros (a golpes si fuese necesario) y lo que presencie al voltear… si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído…

+ Kratos POV +

No tiene técnica.

Ataca sin prever mi próximo movimiento.

Apenas sabe como sostener la espada correctamente.

Su posición es débil al igual que sus golpes.

Lo ataco y pierde el equilibrio. Cae al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta. Es demasiado terco, no comprende que soy mejor que el y ni siquiera me estoy esforzando.

Otro ataque fallido y otra vez al suelo…

… una pérdida de tiempo…

+ POV Normal +

Kratos se distrajo por un solo segundo y Kyo aprovechó ese único segundo para mostrar, finalmente, sus verdaderas habilidades.

Dirk se quedó mudo.

Lloyd estaba más que sorprendido.

Genis no lo podía creer.

Raine pensó que sus ojos la engañaban.

Kratos se sentía en una pesadilla.

Kyo se sentía en la gloria.

El ángel estaba en el suelo, desarmado. Kyo tenía la punta de la espada es su garganta.

"Me subestimaste – dice Kyo muy agitado debido al esfuerzo – no notaste me verdadero potencial y eso es que YO soy mejor que TU."

"Fin del calentamiento – dice el ángel simplemente y, al contrario de Kyo, completamente relajado – ahora va en serio… LLOYD! Tráele a Kyo una espada!"

"Es inútil Kratos – ríe Kyo intentando recobrar el aliento mientras Kratos se levanta – el resultado será el mismo."

"Ya veremos" – Kratos se quita la chaqueta y se la da a Dirk junto con la funda de la espada. Su expresión era relajada pero Raine se fijó en sus ojos inexpresivos y lo supo.

Kratos iba en serio.

Apenas estuvo listo, Kratos atacó más ágil, rápido y fuerte que antes. Kyo se sorprendió pero no se dejó intimidar. No perdería, nunca frente a ella, no frente a Raine. Los golpes resonaban cada vez más alto. Kyo daba pelea pero se notaba la diferencia y por mucho. Solo un poco más y Kyo caería debido al cansancio.

"CUIDADO!"

"Ah?" – el grito de Lloyd distrajo a Kratos y en un movimiento involuntario Kyo hizo un corte en el brazo del ángel.

'Hasta aquí – pensó Kratos – no toleraré esto.' – y sucedió lo imposible… Kratos perdió el control absoluto por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras los observaba pelear Raine no sabía que hacer. Quería detenerlos, debía detenerlos pero ni sus piernas ni su voz parecían querer funcionar. Ella estaba segura que Kratos no perdería el control pues era una persona muy centrada. Por eso creyó que su corazón se detendría cuando el arremetió contra Kyo de forma sobre humana.

Por dos segundos creyó que todo acabaría en tragedia… y por esos dos segundos tuvo razón.

"Kratos, NO!" – nunca supo como había recuperado la voz. El ángel se detuvo y vio con lucidez al muchacho en el suelo. 'Demonios – pensó - se le pasó la mano'

"Kyo!" – grita Raine arrodillándose junto al muchacho.

"Hola Raine" – le dice Kyo sonriendo

"Imbécil! – grita Raine, y lo golpea – en que demonios pensabas? Se supone que no era un combate real y tú –dice volteando a ver a Kratos – te volviste loco o qué?! Mira como lo dejaste. De Lloyd lo hubiera esperado (Lloyd: Hey!) pero de ti Kratos? Me haz decepcionado." - Kratos le da la espada a Lloyd.

"Lo siento – Kratos se arrodilla junto a Kyo – _First Aid_" – susurra. Kyo se relaja y pierde la conciencia.

"Genis, Lloyd – dice Raine – llévenlo adentro, Dirk sabrá que hacer, nosotros iremos después, tengo que decirle algunas cosas a Kratos." – Raine cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Esta bien hermana, vamos Lloyd." – ambos entran cargando a Kyo junto con Dirk. Ángel y medio elfo se quedan solos.

"Kratos…"

"Sí, lo sé, soy un idiota, verdad?"

"El más grande de los dos mundos. ¿En qué pensabas? Qué la única manera en que no me casaría con él era matándolo?"

"…" – Kratos no responde.

"Por Martel, es eso? Lo ibas a matar para…"

"No – la corta Kratos – no fue por eso."

"Entonces?"

"Fue por una estupidez llamada orgullo."

"Tu orgullo. Creí que durante el viaje de restauración habías superado esa etapa."

"Yo también lo creí – dice Kratos – me equivoqué, no sería la primera vez…auch…demonios" – Kratos intentó cruzarse de brazos lo que provocó que la herida se abriera

"Ven aquí – Raine toma su brazo – _First Aid_"

"Un trabajo limpio, como siempre" – Kratos intenta abrazarla. Raine pone una mano sobre su pecho, impidiéndoselo.

"Tranquilo pequeño cruxis – comienza Raine – aún estoy molesta. Sé, ni se te ocurra contradecirme, sé que tu orgullo no tu único motivo. Hay algo más, dime, que es exactamente?"

"Sé que sonará repetitivo – confiesa Kratos – pero tu eres el motivo."

"Es decir que si tratabas de…?"

"No! Tranquila, no lo iba a matar, al menos no al principio, quería que te dieras cuenta que el no era el indicado para ti"

"y como planeabas hacer eso? Humillándolo? Tu sabes que yo sabía que era imposible que el te ganara"

"Bueno, primero intenté poner la cancelación de tu boda como mi premio si yo ganaba. Mostrarte lo poco que en realidad le importabas – Kratos toma un respiro y continua – pero no aceptó y habiendo llegado tan lejos no me podía echar para atrás, fue entonces que cambié mi objetivo, ya no tú, sino él."

"Te enfocaste en Kyo, exactamente como?"

"Pensé en desmoralizarlo, que pensara que el, en realidad, no era digno de ti. Es decir, perder ante ti, que veas su lado vulnerable."

"y que debido a su nueva baja autoestima el sea quien cancele la boda? De esa manera yo no estaría rompiendo mi promesa"

"Ese era el plan."

"Aunque cruel – admite Raine – muy inteligente, pero aún no comprendo algo, cómo logró derribarte?"

"De hecho, eso fue por tu culpa – Kratos le sonríe – en un momento dado volteé a verte y según tu expresión le daría 'el golpe final' o seguiría jugando con él pero para mi sorpresa nos estabas dando la espalda. Eso me desconcertó y dejé de moverme por un segundo y Kyo, a quien admito que subestimé, lo aprovechó y me derribó"

"Ahora comprendo – dice Raine – tu ataque de ira no fue solo por tu orgullo sino también porque tu plan de dejarlo mal no estaba resultando"

"Correcto"

"Gracias por ser sincero conmigo – le dice Raine más tranquila – míralo de este modo, al menos retrasaste la boda"

"y eso es bueno?"

"podremos pasar más tiempo juntos"

"Entones – Kratos rodea la cintura de Raine con sus brazos – ya no estás molesta?"

"Un poco – Raine rodea el cuello del ángel con sus brazos – pero si me das un beso quizás…" – Kratos la silencio con sus labios a mitad de la frase. Al diablo con todo, no la había besado en toda la mañana.

+ Dentro de la casa de Dirk +

Mientras la profesora le decía su vida al ex-cruxis, Genis, Lloyd y Dirk reanimaban a Kyo…

"ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?!"

… y también le decían su vida.

"Qué fue todo eso Kyo? Acaso olvidaste el plan? Nuestro acuerdo? Ese que fue principalmente tu idea?" – le gritaba Genis.

Lloyd abrió la ventana, hacía calor. Se fijó en que Raine y su padre seguían hablando. No les dio importancia y se dirigió hacia Kyo. El también quería respuestas.

"Metí la pata, no?" – dice Kyo desde el sillón.

"Hasta el fondo"

"Lo admito, olvidé nuestro acuerdo por un momento… ehrm…otra vez, pero no fue tan malo, es decir…"

"Hey, un momento, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo – interrumpe Dirk – de que acuerdo hablan?"

"De uno que dice que ninguno de nosotros se interpondrá entre mi hermana y Kratos si quieren estar juntos (el que queramos ayudarlos ya es otra cuestión)" – dice Genis

"Es decir que Kyo sabe…"

"En primer lugar – interrumpe Kyo – yo no sé nada, nunca lo he visto. En segundo lugar, aunque quiero ante todo que Raine sea feliz me gustaría que fuera conmigo, yo la amo y en tercer lugar todo esto no fue mi idea solo estuve de acuerdo con ella. Si mi idea se hubiera llevado a cabo ella y yo ya estaríamos casados."

"Sí, pero…"

"Cálmate Genis – dice Lloyd acercándose – ya déjalo, lo que pasó hoy no fue para tanto. Tu y yo sabemos que era imposible que Kratos perdiera"

"Hey! – Se queja Kyo – logré derribarlo ¿no? Denme algo de crédito"

"No en realidad – dice Lloyd – mi papá estaba peleando contigo de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho contra un niño de diez años"

"Pero yo… es decir soy…"

"Kyo – lo calla Dirk – perdiste contra Kratos, fin del asunto, mas bien agradece que sigues con vida"

"Quédate tranquilo – diec Genis unos momentos después – ella prometió que se casaría contigo y nada de lo que hagamos la hará cambiar de opinión. Raine NUNCA ha roto una promesa"

"Genis dice la verdad – añade Lloyd – si lo prometió se casará contigo aunque en realidad quiera a mi … AUCH! … GENIS ESO ME DOLIÓ!!" – ambos comienzan a discutir. Dirk los ignora, toma la espada de Kratos y entra al taller dispuesto a afilarla y sacarle más brillo de ser posible. Cualquier cosa a ver discutir a esos dos.

Kyo tampoco les prestaba atención. Pensaba en la última frase de Lloyd sobre Raine… y Kratos. Ellos dos, junto, felices y aún así el se quedaba con la chica que amaba a otro… pero el nunca los había visto….

"Ya no tengo excusas" – se dice Kyo mientras ve por la ventana a Raine y a Lratos en pleno beso. Kyo comenzó a pensar… intentaba entender ¿por qué? ¿cómo? La respuesta era obvia y al el solo le quedaba esperar… su papel en esta historia ya había sido escrito y esta vez a el no le tocaba el final feliz. Se rió, todo esto parecía sacado de la más melosa comedia romántica y aunque conocía el final del relato el estaba dispuesto a disfrutar el tiempo de felicidad que le quedaba…

…. Un tiempo que ya tenía los minutos contados.

Continuará…

El final se acerca!! 4 capítulos más y finalmente terminaré con esta historia que me ha estado torturando desde hace dos años. Buenas noticias… para quien no sabía ya se confirmó la segunda serie de OVAS para Tales!! Aún no sé la fecha pero no debe tardar demasiado… que terminará primero, las OVAS o este fic?? Solo el destino lo dirá… bueno no olviden el RR!! Nos vemos!!

Hikaru.la.Britachiin


	13. Chapter 11

Hola!!! Sí he vuelto… Cuánto ha pasado??? Tres??? Cuatro meses???... Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi de esta historia y les tengo buenas noticias… TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIRLA!!!! Como lo leen, ayer me inspiré y terminé este fic… salieron 13 capítulos (el epílogo está en proceso… pero el epílogo no cuenta como parte de la trama principal… creo…) ahora solo me falta pasarlos a mi computadora y ya… listo… dos años de escritura llegan a su fin (en el fondo me siento triste) pero bueno… ya me explayé demasiado en estas notitas de autora… así que sin más preámbulos (tambores por favor) el capítulo 11!!!!

Ok… otra vez… los personajes de ToS no me pertenecen… solo Kyo fue creado por mi…

Capítulo 11

Decisiones

"Decisiones, cada día,

Alguien pierde, alguien

Gana, Ave María"

_Rubén Blades_

Lugar: Meltokyo – Casa de Zelos

Tiempo: 2 días después

Lloyd, Genis y Collete habían contactado a los demás para darles las últimas noticias acerca de la boda. Zelos insistió en escuchar toda la historia de primera mano así que los invitó a su casa (léase mansión). Raine prefirió quedarse en Iselia por lo tanto Kratos y Kyo también se quedaron. En cuanto a Dirk… nadie lo podía mover de su taller.

"Hubiera sido mejor si Raine no lo hubiera detenido - dice Zelos cuando Lloyd terminó la historia – si el no hubiera sobrevivido entonces… NO! SHEENA! SUELTA, SUELTA, SUELTA!" – La líder de Mizuho, harta de tanta tontería, le hizo una llave al brazo.

"Te callarás?"

"Sí, lo prometo!" – Sheena lo suelta y vuelve a su sitio

"Sheena! – se queja Zelos – eres muy cruel conmigo, no creen chicos? – silencio – amigos?"

"A mi parecer – dice Presea – no te torturó lo suficiente" – todos asienten

"Pero no sería mejor si Kyo no estuviera? Acaso no ha roto el acuerdo varias veces?"

"A costa de la salud mental de mi papá?" – pregunta Lloyd

"Y de la salud emocional de mi hermana?" – añade Genis

"Suficiente – dice Regal enérgicamente, sin Raine, el era la voz de la razón – no nos reunimos aquí para discutir entre nosotros sino para decidir que hacer para impedir la boda dentro de 12 días."

"Tienes razón – dice Zelos – lo lamento chicos"

"Sí, yo también" – dice Genis

"Yo no – contesta Lloyd – mi papá…"

"O te disculpas – lo amenaza Sheena – o te rompo el brazo" – Lloyd traga en seco

"Lo…l-lo siento!" – grita Lloyd

"Muy bien – dice Regal – alguien tiene alguna idea? – Presea se pone de pie – si?"

"No haremos nada"

"No te sigo"

"No haremos nada" – repite Presea con calma

"Pero porqué?" – pregunta Collete

"Ya hicimos suficiente – Presea mantiene su posición – es obvio que no podremos convencerla. Ella seguirá por ese camino sin importar nada. Afrontémoslo, hemos estado intentando mover una monataña."

"Presea tiene razón – dice Sheena – me duele admitirlo pero es verdad."

"Pero aún podemos…"

"No Genis! – lo calla Sheena – no podemos!"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo! El no será parte de tu familia! No es justo! El único afectado aquí soy yo! No quiero…"

"CÁLLATE!"

No solo Genis cerró la boca. Todos lo hicieron. No era nada común ver explotar a Collete, no de esa forma.

"Deja de ser tan egocéntrico como si tu fueras el único que sufre por todo esto! Has pensado en Kratos? Quedará destrozado y eso afectará a Lloyd y el ánimo de Lloyd a Dirk! No eres único! COMPRÉNDELO!" – Collete estaba roja debido a la tensión.

"Lo-lo siento…" – Genis se sienta con la cabeza gacha

"Tranquila Collete – Lloyd se le acerca – Genis lo sabe, tan solo está frustrado"

"Lo sé y lamento haber reaccionado así pero era la única manera en que me escucharían – explica Collete – y debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Sheena y Presea. Es la desición de Raine y, aunque incorrecta para nosotros, debemos apoyarla. No es una niña pequeña, conoce las consecuencias de sus actos."

"Y mi papá?"

"Admítelo Lloyd, tuvo una, dos, hasta tres oportunidades, de hecho ya perdí la cuenta, y todas las desperdició"

"Entonces, no haremos nada?

"Pues al parecer no" – todos guardaron silencio por un rato

"Vamos todos – silencio que Zelos rompe – vean el lado positivo de todo esto"

"Y cual es si se puede saber?" – pregunta Sheena de mala gana

"Que mejor excusa que una boda para comprar ropa nueva? Vamos, todo a mi cuenta" – los demás se miraron y sonrieron. Esta vez Zelos tenía razón, deprimidos tampoco ayudaban y como todo iría a SU cuenta…

"Tienes razón" – dice Regal

"Vamos todos" – dice Collete

"Sí!" – los apoyan Genis y Lloyd y todos salen dejando a Sheena y a Zelos solos un momento.

"Sabes 'elegido'? – le dice Sheena – te arrepentiras de haber dicho que tu pagarías por todo"

"Soy ex-elegido y me arriesgaré – le responde Zelos – vale la pena si puedo verte sonreír" – y le da un beso rápido en los labios para luego salir corriendo. Sheena demora medio segundo en reaccionar.

"VUELVE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!!!" – después de eso solo se escucharon las risas de los demás y los gritos de dolor de Zelos.

Sí.

Ya no había ningún problema.

---- Iselia… noche ----

Raine contemplaba el cielo nocturno sentada en el techo de su casa. Corría una brisa relajante y todo estaba en silencio… justo lo que necesitaba…

"Ahora comprendo porque te gusta tanto hacer esto aquí arriba"

… y todo era mejor por el simple hecho que Kratos estaba a su lado.

"El cielo nocturno fue mi único compañero por mucho tiempo, lo conozco muy bien y de alguna manera el me conoce a mi… extraño, verdad?"

"No lo creo – Kratos le manda una mirada de incredulidad – esta bien, sí, es un poco extraño –admite Raine – con un toque de romanticismo, pero extraño, aunque…"

"Qué ocurre?"

"Admítelo Kratos – Raine lo ve seriamente para después relajar su mirada – admite que los ladrillos y el cemento no son el material más cómodo para sentarse" – Kratos ríe.

"Bueno Raine, normalmente yo paso todo el tiempo de pie"

"De pie, en el techo, mirando al cielo – analiza Raine – la gente debe pensar que estás loco"

"Lo cierto es que nadie lo piensa"

"Por qué tan seguro?"

"Porque nadie nunca me ha visto. A esas horas todos están dormidos y supongo que aquel que me vea pensará luego que estuvo soñando"

"Soñar – dice Raine con un suspiro – hace mucho que no sueño, desde que conocí a Kyo dejé de hacerlo"

"Y antes de eso?"

"Pesadillas – contesta Raine – y en las pocas ocasiones que no eran pesadillas…" – Raine se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Kratos sonríe con suficiencia.

"Conmigo? En serio?" – el sonrojo de Raine se intensifica

"Quería que volvieras, acaso es un crimen?"

"Lo lamento – Kratos la abraza – no era mi intensión molestarte" – y el silencio reinó entre ellos.

Ambos se sentían en armonía con el otro. Raine tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kratos, escuchaba sus latidos y sentía el ritmo relajante de su respiración. El tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre la de Raine. Su perfume invadía sus sentidos y lo hacía sentir muy relajado y en paz haciéndolo olvidar todo a su alrededor. Para ambos, en ese momento, solo existía aquel a su lado.

"Será mejor que entremos – le dice Kratos suavemente a Raine – es tarde y comienza a hacer frío"

"Un rato más – responde Raine – yo me siento muy cómoda" – y se acurruca en el pecho del ángel.

"Raine…"

"Qué pasa?"

"Kyo…"

"Vas a mentir" – lo interrumpe Raine cerrando los ojos.

"Como lo sabes?"

"Solo lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente mi querido ángel"

"Siempre me sorprendes"

"Y nuca dejaré de hacerlo"

"Raine?"

"Si?"

"Te amo" – Raine abre los ojos y mira al ángel directamente al rostro. El no solía expresar ese tipo de cosas verbalmente, al menos no últimamente.

"Ocurre algo?" – le pregunta Kratos. Raine había quedado en silencio.

"Qué? No, tranquilo – Raine coloca una mano en el rostro del ángel – fue la sorpresa es todo y…"

"y?"

"Yo también te amo" – y ninguno de los dos añadió más. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

"Raine" – 'alguien me llama' piensa ella

"Raine?" – 'quién es?'

"Raine, estás allí? – 'No es Genis, ni Lloyd, es…'

"Raine!"

"Kyo!" – grita Raine rompiendo el beso y el abrazo con Kratos

"Ahí estás! – Kyo asoma la cabeza por el borde del techo – hola Kratos!"

"Hola" – gruñe el ángel. Kyo se sienta entre los dos.

"y… qué hacían?"

"Discutíamos acerca de las dicotomías astronómicas y cosmológicas entre Sylvarant y Tethe'alla"

"Wow! En serio?? No sabía que eras fanático del tema – le dice a Kratos – algún día deberemos sentarnos para hablar acerca de…"

"Kyo, cielo – interrumpe Raine – de hecho ya íbamos a entrar. Comienza a hacer frío y ya es un poco tarde"

"Sí, bueno – Kyo se pone de pie – nos vamos?"

"Adelántate – dice Kratos – primero le tengo que hacer una pregunta un poco privada a Raine"

"Sí, claro –dice Kyo – nos vemos adentro" – se va.

"Qué pregunta es?"

"Te quedarías un poco más conmigo?"

"Kratos…"

"Tu preguntaste" – Raine ríe

"Lo lamento pero creo que no sería prudente tentar a nuestra suerte con Kyo presente" – Raine comienza a retirarse

"Raine – Kratos la toma de la muñeca, deteniéndola – por favor"

"Kratos, no – Raine se libera – lo decidimos hace tiempo, ambos sabemos que no podemos"

"Sí, una decisión mutua pero mucho antes de eso tu ya habías decidido por tu cuenta, o me equivo?"

"No, estás en lo cierto y lo sien…"

"No te disculpes – la calla Kratos – tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy el único que está en falta aquí por decidir irme hace dos años, estabas en tu derecho"

"Pero yo…"

"Vete por favor"

"Qué?"

"Me acabo de dar cuenta que todo esto ya no tiene verdadero sentido. Aunque deseo con toda mi alma estar a tu lado, cada minuto que estoy cerca de ti, sabiendo que no es lo correcto aunque lo parezca, me hiere."

"Y crees que yo no siento lo mismo? Crees que no me duele todo esto? Qué me gusta esconder lo que siento por ti ante los demás? Yo también siento esa herida."

"y el hecho que lo sientas hace que mi propio dolor se intensifique Raine! Sufres por mi culpa!"

"Eso no…"

"Por favor, basta! ... vete, necesito pensar"

"Bien… como quieras"

Raine se retira sin derramar una sola lágrima. La tristeza que sentía en ese momento era tan fuerte que el llanto no era suficiente.

¿Acaso así de fácil se había acabado todo entre ellos?

¿En solo dos segundos todo por lo que había luchado se había derrumbado?

No.

No lo dejaría salir de su vida tan fácilmente y lo lograría sin importar el costo… ¡Por Martel que lo haría!

Continuará….

Cometarios y todo lo que quieran en los RR… el capi 12 no tardará mucho… ya sabrán detalles sobre el capítulo en la siguiente actualización… bueno… ya nos vemos!!!!

Hikaru la Britachiin


	14. Chapter 12

Hola!!! Les dije que este capítulo no demoraría. Ahora, el capítulo 12 (osea este) tiene dos versiones: La primera que leerán a continuación es la versión 1 SIN lemon (es decir falta LA escena) y decidí que fuera así porque no quiero cambiar el rating de la historia… la segunda versión CON el lemon será por pedido así que si la quieren tendrán que enviarme un correo (ver profile) y yo les mandaré la versión 2 en cuanto pueda… sin más anuncios… A por el capítulo 12!!!

Advertencia: En este capi Kratos es un poco OOC… pero no tanto…

Como no me cuesta ya nada ponerlo… ToS no me pertenece…

Capítulo 12

Preparativos

---- Iselia, 10 días después ----

"IDIOTA!! – grita Raine a la nada en medio del bosque – ERES EL SER MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE HE CONOCIDO!! … Kratos Aurion solo ocupa el segundo lugar"

Se insultaba a si misma por haber sido incapaz de mantener al ángel junto a ella. Después de aquella noche habló con él una vez más, trató de convencerlo pero sus argumentos la dejaron muda. Los papeles habían cambiado. Ahora era ella quien le rogaba a él y la ironía la estaba matando poco a poco. Los días siguientes la evitó como se evita a una plaga y envió a Lloyd a decirle que no se preocupara cumpliría con el papel de padrino. 'Te veré en la ceremonia' mandó a decir y desde entonces, puro silencio.

"Y para colmo estoy atascada con los últimos detalles de la ceremonia – Raine se sienta apoyada en un árbol – y yo que creí que mis conocimientos sobre significación de las flores nunca me servirían."

Raine cierra los ojos y se relaja. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando siente algo cálido a su costado.

"Noishe" – susurra. El perro apoya su cabeza sobre sus piernas y ella lo acaricia suavemente detrás de las orejas. Noishe se levanta de pronto golpeando a Raine en el rostro con su cola a propósito. Quería jugar.

"No sabes en lo que te has metido pequeño" – Raine se levanta y comienza a perseguirlo.

En compañía de Noishe se sentía relajada. No necesitaba fingir, la criatura no la juzgaba. Era ella y nada más que ella. Terminaron jugando al escondite. Se habían alejado bastante de Iselia y Raine lo quería encontrar para poder volver. Lo vio sentado entre los árboles mirando al horizonte.

"Vamos Noishe – Raine llega a su lado y lo abraza – ni siquiera lo estás intentando – Raine lo observa con detenimiento al no obtener reacción alguna - ¿qué tanto miras?"

Raine ve en la misma dirección y se queda muda. Era kratos, pero no estaba solo. No demoró en reconocer a su acompañante.

"Yuan…" – el mencionado voltea

"Señorita Sage! Que sorpresa tan agradable – la saluda el ex-renegado – los años no la han afectado. Sigue igual de hermosa"

"Qué haces aquí?" – dice Raine sonando descortés sin quererlo

"Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? – dice Yuan sin inmutarse, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kratos que se mantenía inexpresivo – es cierto, lo olvidaba, felicidades por su compromiso – dice sorprendiendo a Raine – ahora que lo sé no me gustaría perderme el evento"

"Sí, por supuesto – dice Raine – no-no hay problema, estás invitado"

"Excelente – ve a Kratos – bueno, nos veremos – extiende sus alas y ve a Raine – fue un placer" – y se va

"Kratos que…?" – dice Raine apenas Yuan se pierde de vista. El ángel la ignora y al igual que Yuan extiende sus alas.

"Hasta la boda" – dice simplemente y se retira. Raine vuelve a abrazar a Noishe, más fuerte que antes, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

---- Iselia… casa de Raine… 2 horas después ----

"Yuan? En serio?" – pregunta Collete desde lo alto de una escalera. Estaba colgando las últimas decoraciones.

"Collete, no te muevas tanto – le dice Genis quien sujetaba dicha escalera – de verdad Collete, si tienes alas, por qué no las usas?"

"Cierto! Jaja, lo olvidé" – Collete extiende sus alas, se eleva y en el proceso patea la escalera…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

… que cae sobre Genis.

"Dejen de jugar y escúchenme!" – les grita Raine mandando a volar el objeto de un puntapié.

"Te escuchamos hermana – dice Genis desde el suelo – tan solo no vemos el problema, es decir, ya no estamos peleados con Yuan… o sí?"

"No, no estamos – ayuda a su hermano a ponerse de pie – y no es Yuan quien me preocupa sino la situación. Conocen a Kratos, aunque no lo odia no suele ser alguien a quien recurra con frecuencia."

"Y cual es el problema?"

"Es… es… raro"

"Quién es raro?" – Lloyd y Sheena acababan de entrar, cada uno con una gran caja

"Qué traen allí?"

"Vajilla que Kyo encargó para la recepción, pero no evadan el tema, qué es raro?" pregunta Sheena

"Yuan y Kratos – dice Collete – Raine dice que los vio juntos"

"Juntos de que modo? Porque ese sujeto no estará…"

"Tranquilo Lloyd – lo clama Raine – solo hablaban"

"Ah! Bueno – Lloyd comienza a desempacar la vajilla – supongo que papá estará buscando un compañero de viaje"

"un compañero?" – pregunta Sheena

"Sí – contesta el chico pasándole un plato a Raine – el otro día me lo propuso (viajar con el) pero le dije que no sería posible. Supongo que pensó en Yuan después que…"

CRASH!!!!!

El sonido de la porcelana contra el suelo interrumpió el hilo de la conversación.

"Kyo me va a matar – dice Lloyd – el plato!"

"Deja el estúpido plato en paz – le grita Sheena – Raine? Estás bien?"

"Se va?"

"Quién? Papá? – dice Lloyd mientras recoge los restos de la vajilla – dijo que lo sabías"

"Lo olvidé… yo… debo hablar con él" – Raine se dirige hacia la puerta bajo la mirada confundida de los demás pero antes de abrir se detiene. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no se fuera? No tenía derecho. Se estaba casando con otro dejándolo a un lado de modo conciente ¿por qué no habría el de buscar una separación absoluta para no sufrir? Pero aún así quería verlo… necesitaba verlo…

"Raine!" – la llama Kyo

… pero tendría que esperar, no quería levantar sospechas.

---- Iselia… casa de Raine… medianoche ----

Raine no podría haber pedido una oportunidad mejor. Todos estaban en su casa. Se le había hecho tarde y se tuvieron que quedar pero el único que a ella le interesaba era Lloyd. Buscaría a Kratos (ya sabía de antemano que estaba en casa de Dirk) y no quería testigos. El herrero no le preocupaba, era bien sabido que dormía como un tronco.

Salió sin hacer ruido (es decir por la ventana) y prácticamente corrió a casa de Dirk intentando ignorara los arreglos para la ceremonia esparcidos por todo el pueblo. Llegó en pocos minutos y sin perder un solo segundo ingresó. Raine buscó a Kratos en cada habitación. No lo encontró.

"Qué demonios? – dice Raine, frustrada – se supone que estás aquí!" – y entonces la escucha, una melodía, alguien estaba cantando.

La melodía provenía de la habitación de Lloyd, o mejor dicho, sobre la habitación de Lloyd. Raine sale al balcón y en silencio continua escuchando.

"Debí suponerlo – dice Raine – en el techo" – La melodía se detiene y escucha claramente como el ángel se pone de pie.

"Quién anda ahí?" – Kratos se asoma

"Quién crees?" – le responde ella

"Raine"

"Quería hablar contigo"

"No hay nada de que hablar – le dice él – es tarde Raine, vete a casa"

"Me niego"

"No seas terca"

"Solamente quiero hablar contigo"

"Muy bien – dice Kratos – hablaremos, pero luego deberás irte"

"Muy bien… esto… ¿podrías bajar primero?"

"Ah, sí, claro" – el ángel baja y se apoya el la pared frente a Raine. Ella estaba con la espalda apoyada en el barandal.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Es muy fácil leer entre líneas cuando Lloyd habla"

"Debí suponerlo" – silencio incómodo

Raine quería decirle tanto que no sabía por donde empezar.

"Qué hacía con Yuan esta tarde?" – decidió comenzar por una pregunta fácil

"Necesito algunas cosas para mi viaje y el me las puede conseguir"

"Entonces, sí te vas"

"Después del brindis me iré"

"Cuanto tiempo?"

"No lo sé"

"No pensarás irte por años otra vez espero"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"Como te atre…"

"Pero no – la corta Kratos – estoy pensando en venir de visita al menos una vez al año. Sabes… no soportaría no verlos por tanto tiempo y quien sabe… tal vez, si tengo suerte, en un año te habrás divorciado"

"Tienes derecho a soñar"

"Tu podrías hacer realidad ese sueño" – la mirada que le dio el ángel al decir eso fue tierna. Raine comenzó a hiperventilar.

"Kratos…" – logra decir

"Me vas a volver a regañar, cierto?" – la respuesta que recibió por parte de Raine lo tomó por sorpresa.

Lo besó.

Duró poco pero transmitió mucho. Al separarse de él, Raine estaba avergonzada.

"Lolamentokratosyonoqueríaesdecirnoséloqueme" – Raine hablaba rápido, nerviosa. Kratos ríe y pone un dedo sobre los labios de Raine para detenerla. El sonrojo de Raine se intensificó. Kratos no dijo nada, tan solo se inclinó y rozó los labios de Raine con los suyos y dejó su frente apoyada contra la de ella.

"Lamento haberte ignorado" – dijo

"No vine para conseguir una disculpa"

"Lo sé, viniste para 'hablar', no?" – ríe

"Y para impedir que te fueras, bueno, no impedir, mas bien…"

"Te extrañé – Raine deja de hablar al instante – te extrañé – repite Kratos – quería verte y al mismo tiempo no quería, sentía que si nos veíamos yo…"

"Tranquilo" – Raine lo abraza y hunde su rostro en el pecho del ángel

"Te estoy causando dolor cierto? Dime la verdad"

"No, no lo haces – le responde – me haces sentir aliviada, me has quitado una gran preocupación de encima… creí… creí que tus sentimientos por mí ya no existían"

"Eso es imposible – Kratos la atrae más hacia el rodeándola con sus brazos – jamás, mientras existas y aún cuando dejaras de existir, jamás dejaré de amarte"

"Por qué tengo el presentimiento que en cierto momento le dijiste lo mismo a Anna?" – bromea Raine

"Porque lo hice – y añade – no lo tomes como si le dijera eso a todo el mundo porque no es así. Yo amé a Anna hasta el último momento de nuestro trágico final y la seguí amando aún después de eso, por muchos años. Entonces te conocí y con el tiempo finalmente pude dejarla ir. Aún le tengo un gran cariño, fue mi esposa y me dio mucho, comenzando por Lloyd, pero a quien verdaderamente amo ahora es a ti Raine y solo a ti. Creí que nunca me volvería a sentir de este modo hasta que te conocí – le da un beso en la frente – te amo y siempre te amaré"

Raine no pudo contener las lágrimas después de eso.

"Yo también te amo Kratos" – logró decir entre sollozos.

"Será mejor que regreses a casa"

"No – Raine toma su rostro entre sus manos – quiero quedarme aquí… contigo" – Raine se acerca a Kratos y lo besa. Kratos ve sus intenciones y la detiene.

"Raine, no sabes lo que haces" – ella lo mira directamente a los ojos

"Sí, lo sé y estoy completamente segura por el simple hecho que eres tu"

"Completamente segura?"

"Sí"

"Pues, quien soy yo para negártelo?"

Raine sonríe y lo vuelve a besar, con una intensidad mayor a la de antes y Kratos le corresponde. Sin romper aquel contacto entre ellos, ingresaron a la habitación.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que alguien los había estado observando todo este tiempo desde los árboles. Los vio entrar y se fue de allí cuando se asomaron los primeros rayos de sol. Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y silbando la misma melodía que Raine le escucho al ángel.

Continuará…

Y terminé con el 12!!! Opiniones??? Alguien??? Bueno… como seguro recuerdan por los anuncios en el capi anterior el siguiente es el último capítulo (habrá epílogo después de eso) y recuerden que si quieren la versión 2 deberán enviarme un correo... en fin… ya nos veremos en el capítulo 13 a más tardar la próxima semana… Nos vemos!!!

Hikaru la Britachiin


	15. Chapter 13 final

Último capítulo…. Notas y anuncios al final…

Como siempre… ningún personaje (menos Kyo) me pertenece…

**FINAL**

Capítulo 13

La Boda

"_La vida te da sorpresas_

_Sorpresas te da la vida"_

_-Rubén Blades-_

Raine despertó muy conciente sobre el día que era. El vestido estaba en el perchero al lado de la puerta, el velo acomodado en el respaldar de su silla, el ramo sobre su mesa (Collete debió dejarlo allí), los zapatos y las joyas listos donde los había dejado.

Todo listo para la boda…

SU boda.

"Mi peor pesadilla" – dice para ella misma. En ese momento la puerta se abre revelando a una muy emocionada Collete flanqueada por Sheena y Presea, ambas más dormidas que despiertas.

"Buenos días! Cómo está profesora? Lista? Durmió bien?"

"La verdad es que no dormí mucho… un par de horas tal vez…"

"Nerviosa?"

"Ni te imaginas"

"Hasta aquí con la charla – interviene Sheena – no me levantaron tan temprano para hablar sino para actuar… ahora – Sheena se acerca a Raine - ¿lista para verte más hermosa que en toda tu vida?"

+++ En casa de Dirk… con los chicos +++

"Lloyd, ¿quieres, por Martel, quedarte quieto?"

"Estoy quieto – responde Lloyd – tus manos son las que tiemblan"

"¿Ah si?"

"Sí, y no sé porque la verdad. Es tu hermana la que se casa, no tu"

"Juro que en una semana ingreso en un internado"

"No exageres Genis – dice Regal – ven Lloyd que el pequeño de los temblores jamás podrá hacer ese nudo"

"¿A quién le dices pequeño de los temblores?"

"Me parece que te lo dijo a ti, pequeño Sage"

"No te metas Zelos – le grita Genis - ¿no deberías estar con tu hermana?"

"Prefiero casarme con Kyo primero"

"Pues serías una novia adorable"

"Oh Dirk! ¿en serio lo crees?" – Zelos con estrellitas en los ojos

"No" – los demás rien

"Listo Lloyd"

"Gracias Regal – ve a Dirk – y papá?"

"Acompañando a la hermana de alguien al lugar de la ceremonia"

"Por favor dime que es la mía" – dicen Zelos y Genis al mismo tiempo

"Lo lamento Genis – Zelos celebra – bueno niñas, es suficiente, dejen la charla para después, se nos hace tarde."

+++ De vuelta con Raine… 4 largas horas después +++

"Lista – dice Collete – hermosa, increíble, realmente adorable y Raine tampoco se ve mal"

"No conocía esa parte tuya Collete"

"Tan solo bromeaba, tranquilízate, pero debes admitir que nos vemos bien"

Las tres eran las damas de honor de Raine (Sheena es la madrina) y, obviamente, las tres tenían puesto el mismo vestido color azul cielo (NA: ustedes imaginen los vestidos a su gusto que yo soy pésima para describir atuendos)

"Y la novia?"

"Supongo que decidiendo que usar en su noche de bodas" – Sheena ríe

"No es bueno decir falso testimonio de alguien, sobretodo a sus espaldas"

"Raine! – grita Collete corriendo hacia ella – te ves tan hermosa!" – y la abraza

"Gracias Collete pero cuidado que me arrugas" – Raine se separa un poco

"Por qué te emocionas tanto? Ya la habías visto… la ayudaste a vestirse, recuerdas?"

"Métete en tus asuntos Sheena" – Collete le saca la lengua

"Pequeña mocosa" – Sheena va tras ella, Collete huye.

"BASTA! – ambas se detienen – arruinaran los vestidos"

"Lo siento Raine" – dicen ambas a coro

"Por qué las detuviste? – pregunta Presea en voz baja – hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para retrasar más la boda"

"Ya me cansé de huir – contesta Raine – si de todos modos ocurrirá que ocurra de una buena vez"

Presea no supo que responder.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Las calles de Iselia estaban listas para la fiesta apenas terminara la ceremonia. Pero él no estaría en aquella fiesta, se retiraría mucho antes.

"Qué le ocurre Sr. Aurion?" – pregunta Celes

"No ocurre nada señorita, no se preocupe" – responde Kratos con la voz más firme posible

"Digame Celes - le responde la chica – y no le creo"

"Ese ya no es mi problema"

Llegan al templo. Ya había personas en el lugar. La familia de Collete, el alcalde y otros aldeanos además de Linar, que aún no creía que todo eso fuera verdad, y su hermana. Celes se les unió.

"No me perdí de nada?" – pregunta una voz a espaldas de Kratos

"Yuan – dice el ángel – en verdad viniste"

"No pensaba perderme la oportunidad de verte hacer el ridículo"

"Ridículo?"

"Pararte al costado como buen padrino en lugar de frente a ella como buen novio"

"No sé de que me hablas"

"Sí, lo sabes… y disfrutaré el momento cuando te diga 'te lo dije'"

"Piensa lo que quieras" – Kratos comienza a alejarse de él

"Un momento – lo detiene Yuan – aquello que me pediste está en el cobertizo de la casa del herrero"

"Gracias" – dice, y se va. Celes se acerca a Yuan.

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Lo acabas de hacer, pero te aceptaré una más"

"El, la ama?"

"Sí, y ella a él"

"Entonces por qué…?"

"Porque ambos son unos idiotas"

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

30 minutos

En 30 minutos todo comenzaría y terminaría para ella. Ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

"Raine – la llama Dirk desde la puerta – ya es tiempo"

"A dónde se fueron mis 30 minutos???"

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de Dirk comenzó a recordar. Momentos felices y tristes, y todos sobre él, sobre Kratos. Aquellas peleas lado a lado, las conversaciones frente a la fogata mientras los demás dormían, todas la veces que se fue pero más la veces que regresó. Todo sobre él. Jamás lo olvidaría. En especial aquella noche. Aún sentía el roce de sus labios y el toque de sus manos. Recordaba cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia. Sentirse amada y amar. El no querer dejarlo ir.

Cometía un error.

"Esto está mal" – pensó cuando estuvo frente a Kyo y la ceremonia comenzó

Finalmente lo comprendió. Finalmente se decidió. Lo haría. Juró que jamás rompería una promesa pero Kratos tenía razón, su padre entendería que esta situación lo ameritaba. Diría que no. Rechazaría la mano de Kyo aunque ella sabía que eso destrozaría el corazón del muchacho, pero debía hacerlo, era necesario.

Desvió la vista hacia su izquierda y su mirada se cruzó con la del ángel que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que entró. El era su razón para hacerlo. El le daba el valor, la fuerza, la determinación. Si no podía estar con él, entonces no estaría con nadie. Así de sencillo.

"Kyotaro – dice el sacerdote – aceptas a Raine como tu esposa?"

"Bien – piensa Raine – ya casi es el momento de terminar con todo esto" – y entonces… sucedió

"No…" – respondió el muchacho

Todos en el templo no lo podían creer. ¿Acaso el novio se había negado? ¿Por qué?

"Kyo? – pregunta Raine – acaso acabas de decir …?"

"Sí – le responde – dije que no me casaré contigo"

"No lo comprendo, por qué haces esto?"

"Yo soy quien debería preguntártelo y no tu a mi Raine – dice Kyo – yo soy el que debería preguntar por qué no rompiste conmigo y seguiste con todo esto cuando es más claro que el cristal que tu no me amas a mi sino a él" – señala a Kratos

"Tu lo…"

"Sí, lo sabía, creo que siempre lo supe pero me negaba a creer."

"Kyotaro – Raine lo abraza – sufriste por mi culpa todo este tiempo, verdad?"

"Un poco – Kyo la aleja y la ve a los ojos – pero eso ya no importa – ve a Kratos y continua – estuve esperando el momento en que ambos se pararían frente a mi y me dirían todo. Temía ese momento que nunca llegó y esta mañana supe que no tenía otra alternativa – vuelve a ver a Raine – Genis me dijo que jamás rompes tu palabra por eso decidí que si tu no lo hacías, lo haría yo"

"Kyo – dice Raine con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias"

"Me hubira gustado que lo nuestro funcionara – dice Kyo secando una lágrima – pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer, vamos, seca esas lágrimas, la novia no debe llorar en su propia boda"

"De qué hablas?"

"Preparamos una boda, y una boda es lo que tendremos – Kyo le guiña un ojo a Raine y luego, dirigiéndose a la concurrencia, dice – lamento mucho todo esto pero ya que todos estamos vestidos para la ocasión espero no les moleste permanecer en sus asientos un poco más para presenciar una ceremonia diferente"

Kyo camina hasta el ángel y lo empuja hasta posicionarlo frente a Raine y une sus manos. Raine y Kratos se miran a los ojos. Ambos sonríen.

"Sacerdote, creo que está decidido, si no le molesta"

"Para nada joven – Kyo se hace a un lado y camina hacia la puerta – bien, comencemos otra vez"

"Espere – lo detiene Kratos y corre hacia Kyo, deteniéndolo – a donde vas?"

"A casa"

"No puedes irte aún – dice Kratos – no puedo casarme si el padrino no está presente" – Kyo sonríe

"Sí, es verdad" – y ambos regresan al lado de Raine

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Todo Iselia y los demás invitados esperaban impacientes en la plaza principal del pueblo. Llegarían en cualquier momento

"Demoran demasiado" – dice Lloyd

"Te quieres tranquilizar? – le dice Genis – Raine dijo que los tres necesitaban hablar y un hecho de semejante magnitud no se discute en 5 minutos"

"Sí, lo sé"

"Entonces por qué tan impaciente?" – pregunta Collete

"La respuesta es sencilla – interviene Zelos – tiene hambre y hasta que lleguen no empieza la fiesta y sin fiesta no hay comida"

"Eso no es… - el gruñido de su estómago lo interrumpe – bueno, sí es" – todo el grupo ríe.

"Me alegra ver que ya no estás alterado Genis" – dice Regal

"Bueno, todo salió bien al final"

"Sobretodo para esos dos"

"Chicos miren! – grita Collete – Ya vienen!"

"Su atención por favor! – dice Kyo con voz alta y clara – presentando por primera vez a Kratos y Raine Au…!"

"Sage!" – grita Raine y un zapato le pega en la cabeza a Kyo. Todos ríen.

"Sí, lo siento – Kyo se aclara la garganta – presentando a Kratos Aurion y a su esposa Raine Sage!" – los aplausos se oyen por doquier.

"Gracias a todos – dice Raine – y ahora no los entretengo más… que comience la celebración!"

+++ 1 hora después +++

"Por qué invité a tanta gente?" – piensa Raine. Había pasado una hora y aún no terminaba de saludar y agradecer a todos por su presencia.

"Esto será eterno" – dice mientras ve a Linar y a su hermana alejarse y recibir a la siguiente persona.

"Disculpen – interrumpe Kratos – seguiremos con esto después, ahora quiero bailar con mi esposa" – y la guía al centro de la pista. Kratos da una señal y una melodía comienza a sonar.

"Esa es…"

"Tu favorita, verdad Raine?"

"Sí"

Ambos se desplazan ágilmente por el lugar.

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Cuál?"

"Por qué no quisiste que Kyo te llamara 'Aurion'?"

"Raine Aurion? Admítelo, no suena muy bien que digamos"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Normalmente la tengo"

"Pero…"

"Pero?"

"Y nuestros hijos?" – Raine se sonroja

"Su-supongo que ellos no habrá ningún problema"

"Perfecto" – Kratos levanta la mirada y ve a Yuan en una esquina. El ex-renegado articula las palabras 'te lo dije' Kratos hace una mueca y lo ignora, Yuan se ríe. Kratos se vuelve a enfocar en Raine y el baile continua.

"Estás bien Kyo?" – le pregunta Regal mientras ven la escena

"Perfectamente – le responde – son el uno para el otro, yo jamás logré que Raine sonriera de esa manera. Fue la decisión correcta." – Regal pone una mano sobre su hombro

"No era tu turno, pero no te preocupes, llegará" – Kyo asiente y con una sonrisa en su rostro sigue observando a la feliz pareja… más tarde perdiría un baile con Raine…

Kratos y Raine seguían bailando perdidos en la mirada del otro. Nunca creyeron que este momento llegaría pero eso demuestra que nada es imposible.

Hay ocasiones como esta en la que dos caminos se cruzan y dos personas serán guiadas por el mismo rumbo…

Un destino…. Para dos….

Fin…

++++ Mientras tanto con Lloyd y Genis ++++

"Se ven bien juntos, verdad Genis?"

"Sí" – en eso el muchacho estalla en carcajadas

"Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Na-nada" – mira a Lloyd y ríe más fuerte

"No puede ser nada si ríes así, vamos, dímelo o te golpearé"

"Esa no es manera de hablarme Lloyd" – dice Genis mientras recupera el aliento

"De qué hablas?"

"Entonces no te haz dado cuenta?"

"Darme cuenta de qué?"

"Mi hermana es la esposa de tu papá"

"Sí, y?"

"Piensa, en que nos convierte eso a ti y a mi?"

"Un momento, acaso…"

"Sí Lloyd – Genis se aclara la garganta para decir lo más fuerte posible – SOY TU TÍO!"

"Cállate Genis" – el medio elfo vuelve a reír y Lloyd se le une poco después. Más tarde arreglarían cuentas.

Ahora sí… FIN!

Y se nos terminó la historia…. Bueno… en realidad no… Hay epílogo, no se cuando lo subiré pero que lo subo lo subo… saben? La última escena en realidad iba antes pero me pareció mejor ponerla al último… quería terminar el capítulo de un modo cómico… espero no haberme equivocado… ahora… para las personas que me pidieron la versión 2 del capi 12… Lamento mucho la demora pero he tenido problemas con mi máquina además que la versión que tenía no me gustaba… de hecho… no soy buena para ese tipo de escenas por lo que he decidido dejarlo así… espero comprendan… en verdad sentía que si escribía algo sin estar satisfecha del resultado no iba a funcionar.

Bueno… agradezco a los que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo con sus RR y esperen el epílogo!!!! Nos veremos!!!!

Hikaru la Britachiin


End file.
